Lovers for Eternity
by edwardbella001
Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they grow up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.
1. Finally

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how their friendship grows stronger as their love starts to blossom. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Bella is still 16 and Edward is 18. This sequel picks up where the last story stopped. I suggest that you read Friends for Eternity before reading this, but you don't necessarily have too. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Finally

BPOV

Since it was still early in the morning, Edward suggested that we go back to his house for breakfast then I could go home later. I didn't object as we climbed down the latter of the tree house and went back to his house: hand in hand. I had a huge grin on my face. I glanced up to sneak a little peak at him, and he was wearing my same expression. That made me grin wider as I squeezed his hand happily. We stopped right in front of his door and interlocked lips again.

"Mmm, that's never going to get old, is it?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Probably not." I stood up on my tippy toes and pecked him again. He put his arm around my waist as we walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen. I sat down on a bar stool and rested my chin on my hand.

"So, what do you want?" He asked me.

"I think you know what I want." I pouted. He rolled his eyes then leaned over the counter in between us and kissed me.

"Oh. My. God." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Edward and I parted quickly and my sudden movements made me fall off the chair and onto the floor with the chair landing on top of me. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to get up, so I just laid there. "Arg." I moaned.

Alice walked over to me quickly and picked up the chair as Edward held out his hand to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Fine." I muttered.

"What the hell is going on!?" Alice squealed happily. Edward and I remained quiet, stubbornly. "Edward?" Alice questioned.

"Uh…" He hesitated, looking my way. I shrugged. "I… I'm not sure." He said.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um… I'm sure you can figure out what's going on." I said quickly. Alice's eyes narrowed at us. Edward moved the two feet that kept us apart and placed his arm around my waist.

"Bella is my… girlfriend." He said. I looked up at him, shocked. I knew I was gaping, and probably drooling too, but I didn't care. Edward (my best friend!) just said I (Isabella Swan, the uncoordinated sophomore girl who was almost his complete opposite!) was his girlfriend! I was screaming this as loudly as I could in my head, but for some reason, I just couldn't comprehend it… Edward… My boyfriend? I smiled. I liked that idea, very much.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed then started jumping up and down: literally. I, on the other hand, was still staring up at _my boyfriend_, processing everything. He looked down at me suddenly and I smiled weakly before blushing. "Really!?" Alice screeched again.

I bit my lip before nodding eagerly. I was probably giving myself whiplash from how vigorously I was shaking my head up and down. "Oh, Bella." Alice said, tears filling her eyes. She leaned over and hugged me tightly. Then she pulled away and hugged Edward. She pulled away and dabbed her eyes before hugging me again. After a few minutes, both of us were crying into each other's shoulders. Edward just stared at us, not sure how to respond to us. Alice wiped her eyes then pulled away from me and wiped mine.

"Finally." She said, smiling.

I nodded at her then looked at Edward and said, "Yeah… Finally."

* * *

_**5**__** Months Later…**_

BPOV

"This school year had gone by WAY to fast." I said to myself as I plopped down on my bed and took my shoes off. I sighed and walked over to my book self and pulled off a copy of Pride and Prejudice then made my way back to my bed. I lay down and began reading, but didn't even manage to get through the first few pages. I sighed in frustration and closed the book. I put my head on my pillow and stared at the ceiling.

I hated this. I was so distracted that it was difficult to focus on one thing for a certain amount of time. I really hated this year. Well, okay, I can't say that. The last six months or so have been amazing; probably some of the best in my life. I smiled. But… it was all ending. Why did Edward and I have to be two years apart? Why did Edward have to graduate already? I wiped the sudden burst of moisture in my eyes. He was going to leave and go to college with Jasper and Alice and I were stuck here by ourselves.

The summer would be fun, but it wasn't enough. I needed more time. Edward **wasn't** leaving in a month and a half for the University of Washington. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so sunk into denial, I'm floating. I had to support him though. I was just grateful that he wasn't leaving the state. I knew that had something to do with me and I did feel guilty about it. He could have gone almost anywhere he wanted. He had awesome grades and was a great athlete. He probably could have gone to Yale if he wanted too, but he and Jasper said they wanted to stay here and be with us. Alice and I told them not to base their decision on us, but they did and we were grateful for that.

But I still didn't have enough time. I know I would be joining him in two years, but it was just… too far away. I wanted Edward here with me. It was a long drive and I knew we could only see each other on weekends. How would we make that work? I had no idea…

I rolled over and pulled my blanket over me. I curled up into the fetal position and closed my eyes. Maybe some sleep would ease my thoughtful mind.

* * *

BPOV

I rolled over and looked at the clock. Wow, it was one in the morning now. I sighed and rolled back over, almost asleep again when I heard a knock on my window. I jumped and waited. I heard it again. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I threw it open and looked down.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey, come down here with me."

"It's like one in the morning."

"So?"

"I'm coming." I replied then closed my window. I threw on the closest pair of shoes I could find and fled for the door very quietly so I wouldn't wake Charlie. I walked out and smiled as I came into view of Edward flawless face. My stomach flipped when I locked eyes with him. He leaned down and kissed me when we got close enough to each other.

"What am I doing out here?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know, but I wanted to see you." He kissed me again. I didn't object. "Come on." He took my hand and led me to his car. I got in hesitantly and put on my seatbelt. He got into the driver's side and we started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Nope. As long as I'm with you it's okay." We were still holding hands as we drove. Driving in silence was peaceful. It was like we didn't really have to say anything as long as we were together then we were fine. I always felt like that with him. We finally parked somewhere I didn't recognize. By that time, I was crying. It was a silent kind of crying, but crying nonetheless.

Edward got out of the car and came to my side and opened the door and took my hand as he led me out. We walked along a trail into the forest and were still quiet, holding hands. Edward did have a flashlight, thank god. We hiked for a while. I would trip, but Edward would hold me steady so I wouldn't fall on my face. We still weren't talking as I cried. We got, to what I hypothesized was top where there was a little river flowing. Edward sat down on a bolder and pulled me down onto his lap. He stroked my hair.

"Shh my Bella. No more crying," He cradled me like a little kid. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I tucked myself into his chest as he held me tightly.

"I love you so much." I said, wiping my eyes, and looking up at him.

He smiled sadly. "I love you too. More than you know." I nodded.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I… never mind." I backed off because it was kind of embarrassing.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"I… I want to… Is anyone home at your house?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah my parents."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I want to go somewhere we can be alone."

"We're alone now."

"Well… I mean, I want to be alone somewhere more… comfortable." I chose my words very wisely.

He shook his head. "Are you trying to seduce me, Isabella Swan?"

I blushed to my hairline. I was thankful it was so dark because I was sure if he saw my cheeks I would blush even deeper. "I… I don't know. Are you seducible?" Where the hell did that come from?

He heard him chuckle. "By you… Definitely."

"Really? Now?" I asked excitedly.

"Where exactly are we going to go?" He asked.

"I don't know." I wanted this to be special, but there wasn't really any place to go… Well, there was one place… "What about… Okay, this is going to sound really weird but this place is like where we got together and…" He cut me off.

"The tree house?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." And we hiked back down and went to his car and started driving home.

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I were breathing heavily as we lay next to each other in _our_ tree house. I had happy and sad tears dripping down my cheeks, as did Edward. That was one of the only times I'd ever seen him cry. It really scared be; in a good and bad way. He had one arm around me and reached up with his other one to wipe my cheeks. I did the same for him.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled then we were quiet for a few seconds, holding each other closely.

"This place is sacred now," Edward joked and I giggled, but agreed with him. "You know what?" He asked after a few seconds.

"What?"

"I really wish you were the girl I lost my virginity too. It was way more special with you."

I smiled. "Really?" Edward nodded.

I leaned up and kissed him softly. "You know what?" I repeated.

"What?"

"I didn't know his tree house was so sturdy."

* * *

_**Another month and a half**__** later…**_

BPOV

I woke up early that morning. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were all going out to breakfast before Edward and Jasper left for college. I showered quickly and did my hair. I brushed my teeth then waited downstairs for an hour before Edward and Alice got here to pick me up. We went out and had a sad meal then it came time for goodbyes. We started off easy: Jasper and I hugging goodbye while Alice and Edward said their goodbyes. Then we switched. That was really hard.

Edward's grip had never been that tight around me before. I put a death grip on him as well, not wanting to leave him for a second.

Alice and I left crying with promises that we would come and see them next weekend.

Alice and I got into her car and drove quietly.

"Alice?" I said after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay." She said simply. We pulled over into a gas station and I bolted out of the car and threw up in a nearby bush, not making it to the bathroom inside. Alice held my hair and breathed threw her mouth as she helped me. We got back into her car and continued driving home.

"Alice?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Why Bella?"

"I'm late."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What does Bella mean by the last line!? Oh, and the future chapters won't be skipping through months like this one did.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like cookingfor Charlie is to Bella!


	2. Perfect

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Oh my gosh! 55 reviews for one chapter! Keep it up guys! 

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfect

BPOV

"Late for what? Work? I'll take you right now." Alice said.

I swallowed. "No… I… I don't mean late in that sense."

"Then what do you mean?" Alice turned and looked at me for a couple seconds when we got stuck at a red light.

"My… period," I said quickly. "I'm late."

"Oh… Oh my god. Bella, do you think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know what I think."

"So… I'm sorry for getting all graphic here, but…" I cut her off.

"Oh my god."

"Hey, it's worse for me than it is for you. Thinking about you and _my brother_ doing the dirty deed."

"Alice, just get on with it."

"Well, did you guys use any type of birth control?"

I took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Of course."

"How late are you?"

"About a week and a half."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't freak out yet. I mean, you've been really stressed lately with everything."

"I guess." 

"Do you want to get a pregnancy test?"

"No," I said to quickly. "I mean, not yet."

Alice nodded. "Have you mentioned any of this to Edward?"

"Nope."

"Are you going too?"

"I don't know… I don't want him to get angry." I confessed. That's why I hadn't told him before he left. I was scared he'd get upset with me.

"You know he's not like that." 

"I know." I said then turned and looked at Alice. She briefly glanced at me and put on a light smile. I knew she was hurting with Jasper leaving just as I was about Edward leaving. We both reached out at the same time and interlocked our hands.

"I'll be here for you no matter what." She said to me.

"Right back at you."

* * *

Alice talked me into stopping at the drug store on the way home. We went inside together and bought two different pregnancy tests then went back to her house. There was no way in hell I was letting Charlie find out about this. Which is why I planned to hide all the evidence at Alice's house. When we got inside, we went upstairs and turned some music in her bedroom. I put off taking the tests for about an hour when Alice finally said,

"I think you should take them now and get it over with. I have a feeling that you aren't going to be pregnant." 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "What am I going to do if I am?"

"We'll figure it out, but you shouldn't freak out yet." I nodded. I got off her bed, grabbed the plastic bag and went into her bathroom. I came out a couple minutes later, leaving the sticks in the bathroom. 

"We have to wait three minutes." I said. I sat back down on Alice's bed. She sat next to me and placed her arm around my shoulders, not saying anything.

"Alice, please don't tell Edward about any of this."

"If you are pregnant, then I can't make that promise, Bella."

I nodded. "Okay, but if I'm not then can you promise me not to tell him?"

"But why? It won't really matter then, right?"

"I just don't want him to know." To tell the truth, it was kind of embarrassing… I just thought he'd be mad at me for some reason.

"Okay," Alice said simply as we waited the longest three minutes of my life. When Alice's clock read 5:43 I slowly got up and made my way to her bathroom. I stopped when I got to the sink. I could not bring myself to look down. 

"Al, can you look for me?"

Alice smiled sadly. "Sure." She got up and walked over to me. She picked up the stick just as my heart beat quickened. I couldn't be pregnant. I just couldn't be. We used a condom, I know they're not always 100 affective, but please for once in my life, don't let my bad luck get the better of me. If I'm pregnant then I can't finish high school or start college and Edward will probably leave me and…

"This one says, 'not pregnant,'" She said. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in. Alice threw that stick in the trash and picked up the next one. "And this one also says 'not pregnant.'"

"Oh, thank god." I said then plopped down on the bathroom floor. I was so relieved. Sure, I wanted kids, but not now. Later on after I finished college maybe, but not now. Alice popped down next to me. 

"I bet you feel better, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"You two look like you just got back from hell." Rosalie states as she slaps her lunch tray down next to Alice. We recently befriended Rose at the end of last year. At first, she was really standoffish towards me, but it soon changed. We became pretty good friends for the most part. 

"Gee, thanks." Alice said as she twirled her water bottle around on the table. Today was probably the only time I'd seen Alice wear sweats to school. When she came to pick me up this morning I almost passed out. She didn't have any make-up on either.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Do we really have to have this conversation?" I moaned.

"Well, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Rose said.

"Edward and… Jasper," Alice hesitated with his name. "left a few days ago and we're both a little… out of it."

"That's the understatement of the month."Rose said. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my half eaten lunch. I was too upset to eat.

"Alice, have you talked to Edward at all? I can't get a hold of him." I said.

"Nope. I talked to Jasper last night but only for a few minutes. It sounded like he was at a party or something because there was music blaring in the background."

I sighed. "Well, at least they're not miserable without us." 

"Look at you two! You're sitting there wallowing over a couple of gay guys!"

"Jasper isn't gay. I know that for a fact. And I'm pretty sure Edward isn't either. I mean, he is my brother, so I would know." Alice said and that made me giggle a little.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know what, we're going out tomorrow and there's no guy talk allowed." She said.

I groaned. "No! I don't want to." I said stubbornly.

"Come on, Bella. Maybe this will help us a little. I can come over to your house and get you ready tomorrow morning. We'll have fun." Alice said, perking up a little.

I really didn't want too, but if Alice would be her cheerful self again if I agreed, then it was the least I could do. "Alright, fine."

* * *

Alice, Rose and I had a really good day today. We left early this morning, and went to Seattle where we went shopping. Now, usually I would object to such an action, but it was actually pretty fun. I got a few shirts and a new pair of jeans. I'd needed to go shopping anyway. We spent most the morning and half the afternoon there. Afterwards, we went to the movies and by the time we got out it was about seven. We decided we'd get some dinner then head back home.

We walked into a restaurant and were seated after a thirty minute wait. We got our drinks, ordered, and now were nibbling on our appetizer while waiting for out entrees. 

"Okay, so I know we promised not to talk about the guys, but I just remembered that they promised us they'd meet us this weekend, but we haven't talked to them this week." Alice said.

"Well, at least you talked to Jasper for a few minutes. I've been trying to get Edward for days and I still haven't succeeded." 

"You guys are so… I don't know what the word is… Gullible, maybe. Anyway, why should you have to wait around for them?"

"We love them." Alice said.

"No, I didn't mean break up with them, I meant, we're here in Seattle. Why don't we go see them?"

Alice and I turned to look at each other. Why hadn't we even thought of that? "Can we go now?" I asked, excitedly. I missed Edward so much. I missed how he would sneak out at night and come to my window where he hold me and hum my lullaby. I missed his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I hated that we had to be two years apart. 

"Yes!" Alice screeched. She stood up and put her jacket on quickly. 

"We haven't even gotten our food yet." Rose said.

"Alice, let's eat first then we'll go surprise them, deal?" I asked.

"Oh, alright." When we got our food, Alice and I wolfed ours down within five minutes. Rose, on the other hand, was torturing us by eating as slowly as possible. She was very amused. Alice and I did some whining so she finally hurried up. We let Alice drive because she was the one who drove the fastest. It scared the hell out of me, but I was for once grateful that she drove like a maniac. We got there pretty quickly, but got lost trying to find their dorm room. Alice thought she remembered Jasper saying something about where their dorm was, so we followed her. We knocked on a door and hoped it was theirs, not wanting to look like idiots.

Someone came to the door a few seconds later. It wasn't anyone we recognized, so we were starting to freak out a little. I could feel my cheeks warm with embarrassment. Usually this was where Rose would take charge of the situation, but she was dazed. She and staring deeply into the mystery guy's eyes, dazzled. Alice and I exchanged a glance.

"Emmett, who's at the door?" I heard a voice that sounded like Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. He immediately came to the door and wrapped his arms around her. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked her happily.

"It's a long story." Alice said before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him. I smiled. They really were too cute together. I looked over to find Rosalie, but she was inside talking the mystery guy. I think his name was Emmett or something like that.

"Hey, Jasper, is Edward inside?"

"He went for a walk a while ago, but he should be back."

I sighed. Damn, I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to see him, and see him now. "Do you know where? I'm gonna go find him."

"All I know is that he went for a walk with someone in one of his classes. I think they were going to get ice cream."

"Okay, I'm going to look for him. I'll call if I get lost." I said then turned back around and started retracing my steps, hoping to run into my boyfriend at some point. I sighed when I realized it was raining outside, again. I reached behind me to pull my hood up but remembered that I'd worn my jacket that didn't have one. Crap. I tried to tuck my hair into my jacket, but when that didn't work I just gave up and let my hair soak up the water that fell. I was sure I was going the wrong way so I sat down on a nearby bench and waited, hoping that Edward would pass me soon. The rain was starting to soak me through. I sighed. I didn't really want him to see me like this anyway. I got up and started heading back to the dorm room.

"Bella?" I heard someone call from behind me just as I started walking back. I knew that voice! I turned around quickly and started walking towards the voice, but stopped in my tracks. I watched as Edward started walking towards me with a smile. He wasn't alone though. He was with some girl. I didn't move as I watched them come closer. As they neared, I suddenly felt self-conscious. She was really pretty. And you know what? She had a hood. That stupid, blond, hood owner. I glared at her angrily.

Edward seemed to notice this and suddenly decided to introduce us. "Sheri, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Sheri. She's in one of my classes." He said. 

I reached out and we shook hands briefly. "It's nice to finally meet you. Edward always talks about you." Damn, she has to be nice too.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you too." I said quickly. Then it turned into an awkward silence, so Edward turned to Sheri and said,

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Sure." She smiled friendly at both of us then turned and started walking in the opposite direction. 

I ogled Edward skeptically, not sure what to say. Luckily for me, he walked closer to me and bent down a little and picked me up. 

"Edward! Put me down!" I said, but then started giggling as he sat me down on a brick wall behind me. He made sure I wasn't going to fall before he jumped up next to me. He put his hand in my damp hair and leaned forward to kiss me, but a pulled back. "Sheri? Who was that?" I demanded.

"She's just a friend."

"Just a friend? Are you sure about that?"

"Bella, of course! You know I'm with you, that's not changing any time soon."

"Promise?"

"I swear." 

"Okay."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you now?" I smirked at his question.

"I don't know… Can you catch me?" I jumped down off the wall, not falling for once, and started jogging away from him.

"You really think you can out run me?" He asked then hopped down himself and ran after me. He caught up, but I continued trying to run, causing me to trip, bringing him down on top of me. 

We were both laughing then he ran his hand through my soaked hair. "My beautiful Bella." He said, making me turn scarlet before he leaned down and kissed me. I locked my fingers in his hair, keeping his lips right where they were. We finally had to pull away to breathe and we smiled goofily at each other.

"You are aware that we're kissing in the rain, aren't you?" Edward chuckled.

"I most certainly am," I kissed him again. "And it's perfect."

"Very perfect." He said and I couldn't respond because we were too busy kissing.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like beauty is to the Cullen's! 


	3. Misunderstandings

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: You guys should check out my new story! Please?

* * *

Chapter 3: Misunderstandings 

I heard the horn on Alice's car honk for the third time. I pulled on my jacket, grabbed a granola bar and bolted out the door. I got into the back seat of the car quickly as Alice started driving. 

"I'm sorry. I woke up late this morning." I yawned.

"It's okay, you better just hope I'm not tardy to first period." Alice joked. Again, she still wasn't putting much effort into her appearance. She had on jeans and a nice blouse, but still no make-up. I had a theory that it was because she didn't want any guys getting any ideas; she was still taken.

"Yeah, if I get one more tardy, I'll lose my credit." Rosalie chimed in from the passenger's seat.

I sighed, not replying. "Hey, Alice have you talked to Jasper recently?"

"Yeah, last night then he called me this morning. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering… What about you, Rose? Have you heard from Emmett lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday. He doesn't have any classes this afternoon so he's going to come down here and we're going to dinner," She said, getting a dreamy look on her face. I couldn't help but be happy for her. She had been in a better mood lately now that she started dating Emmett. They really were cute together. Just like Alice and Jasper were.

"Is everything going good with you and Edward?" Alice asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I haven't talked to him in about four days and he never calls me, I always call him." I said sadly.

"Maybe he's just really busy." Rosalie offered.

"Yeah, maybe." We got to school and we luckily weren't late. I got to my class just as the bell rang and took my seat in the back of the room. It wasn't until I sat down that I realized I was sitting next to Jacob Black. I pulled my hair over my shoulder to hide my face from him. We still hadn't gotten past the fact that Edward pounded his face it. Both of us were too stubborn to start up a conversation.

"Bella?" I heard his voice. I took a deep breath before looking up.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You look upset."

I shrugged. I wasn't going to lie. "I've been better."

"Shh!" Mrs. Langston said to the class. We were supposed to be reading a chapter out of the book, and taking notes.

Jake ripped out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote: 

_What's wrong?_

I shook my head in disbelief and replied: 

_Oh, so you suddenly care now?_

_I've always cared for you, Bella. _He wrote and I smiled. I knew that was true. 

_Are you sure about that? You've been ignoring me for over a year._

_It's called closure. Hey, do you wanna hang out tonight? I know it's a school night but I can come over and we can do homework then go get pizza and see a movie or something. _He offered.

I thought for a few seconds before I wrote back. I wasn't sure if that was the best idea, yet I couldn't bring myself to say no, so I wrote: _Sure. That'd be nice._

_Cool. I'll drive us to your house after school._

I smiled again then Mrs. Langston was walking down our row, so I shoved the note in my binder.

* * *

"So, you're doing what again?" Alice asked me skeptically today after school when I told her she didn't have to drive me home.

"I told you. Jake is going to drive me home and we're going to hang out." I looked across the parking lot for his car.

"Why exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're going to try and be friends again."

"Bella…" Alice shook her head.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Well, it's just that he hurt you the last time you guys were together. I don't want that to happen again."

"It's not like we're dating. We're just friends."

"I don't know…"

"Al, you can think whatever you want, but just," I sighed. "Don't tell Edward."

"Then should you really be doing this if you have to keep it from him?"

"Look, nothing's going to happen. You're free to come over too if you'd like."

"No, I trust you."

"Thanks." I hugged Alice quickly then took off towards Jake's car and slide in. 

"So what are we doing tonight?" I was surprised when he turned right. He's been to my house plenty of times but it had been a while so I didn't know if he'd still remember.

"I don't care. I just need to do something." I said truthfully.

"How about we order pizza and watch a movie at your house?" 

"Sounds good." I smiled then looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked gently and placed his hand on top of him. I contemplated pulling my hand away, but I saw that it was just a friendly gesture. I sniffled and closed my eyes, determined not to start crying. "Come on Bells, you can tell me."

I grinned when he said the nickname only he called me. "I… I'm just not sure on some things."

"Like what?"

"Edward." I said carefully, avoiding his eyes.

"Ah." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I just don't know if things are going so great…"

"You know I don't like him, but I'm really sorry that he's upset you." Jake said loyally.

"Thanks." I dabbed under my eyes to make sure no moisture had betrayed me.

* * *

Jake and I finished our homework around six. I talked to Charlie and he said he was fine with pizza tonight. Jake called and ordered while I went through movies. I finally picked one and set it out, getting it ready. Then I got out plates and napkins along with glasses and popped popcorn in the microwave. The pizza got here in about thirty minutes and Jake and I settled in front of the TV and popped the movie in. Charlie said he'd give us some privacy even though we offered for him to come watch it with us. He went upstairs.

I was finished with the pizza after two slices and Jake was finished after about seven.

"How the heck can you eat so much?" I giggled as he reached for the popcorn. "You're stomach is going to explode!"

He laughed. "I can finish a whole large pizza by myself in one sitting."

"You have problems." I hit him playfully with a pillow on the couch.

"No, you are the one who finds something to trip over when the surface is completely flat." 

I hit him again. "Hey! Be nice to the handicapped." He laughed and we continued to watch the movie together. When it was half way through I yawned and Jake tapped his lap for me to lie down. I smiled and accepted the invitation and lay down on his leg, curling my legs up on the couch. Jake pushed my hair out of my eyes just as Charlie was coming downstairs to put his dish in the sink in the kitchen. He smiled, not saying anything. 

A few seconds later, someone was knocking on the back door. It was probably Alice; she always used that door since it was the closest door from her house. I heard Charlie open the door, but I didn't hear any voices. All I heard Charlie say was,

"She's in the living room." I was too tired to get up and see who it was, so I just stayed where I was. I looked up from the TV at the person who had entered the room and immediately sat up. My heart beat sped up and I felt the shock in my eyes.

"Edward…" I breathed, but he shook his head angrily and walked back out the door, slamming it along the way. I got up quickly and ran after him. "Edward! Edward, wait!" I yelled. He finally turned around, but didn't have a delightful expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

I swallowed. "That was nothing in there. We started talking today and I just really wanted a friend to hang out with, that's it." 

"No, that's not it. I know what I saw." 

"Edward, please! I swear he is…" He cut me off.

"Just a friend? That's what you've been telling me our whole lives Bella! But I really don't think I believe it anymore."

"Edward…" I said, but he was already getting back into his car and speeding down the street, leaving me alone on the grassy lawn.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I already made up my mind. I was skipping school today to go see Edward and make things right with him. This wasn't something I usually did, but today I was making an exception. I didn't care if the school called Charlie or whatever the hell they did when someone's kid wasn't in school.

I got up early and told Charlie I had to be at school early today because of a project. He believed me, so I got in my truck and drove to Seattle. I got there around eight in the morning. I knew it was kind of early, but I wasn't sure what time Edward's first class started. I walked through the campus to his dorm room where I knocked on the door. Jasper opened it a few seconds later and smiled.

"Hey Jasper, is Edward here?"

"Yeah, come on in." He moved aside and let me in.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" He accused.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

He laughed. "You've never ditched in your life."

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed lightly, but it quickly passed when I saw Edward land on the floor just outside the bathroom with some girl in just a towel on top of him. He was laughing and she was giggling. 

I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I got kind of light headed. Was this my pay back or something? If it was, it was really low of Edward to do something like this. I swallowed hard to keep my tears away. He looked up at me a few seconds later with a startled expression on his face. The both quickly got up and I realized that the girl was the Sheri woman I'd met last week.

Emmett came out of his room just then and laughed. "Whoa, Edward, you dog." He said then he saw me. "Oh, Bella, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

I closed my eyes and nodded. I looked up at Jasper and he looked like he was boiling with anger. He shook his head at Edward then walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, maneuvering me out of the dorm room's door. I didn't say anything.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't even know she was there. If I knew she was I would have kept you from coming in."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." 

"Let me take you home. I don't want you driving by yourself."

"No, no. I… I can drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, well you call me if you need anything. I'm going to call Alice and have her check on you."

I smiled the best I could and hugged him. "Thanks."

I quickly jogged to my truck, tripping only once in the process. I got in quickly and started driving back to Forks. I debated going to school, but since I was already skipping, I just drove around. When school was out, I drove to Jake's and sat in my truck, waiting for him to get home. Once he saw the familiar vehicle in his driveway, he grinned as he came to my door and opened it. He froze when he saw the emotion on my face.

"Bella." He said, almost horrified as he wrapped his protective arms around my waist. Leaning into his chest was the safest thing I'd felt in a long time. I really had missed Jake so much. I allowed myself to break down in his arms as he held me up and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. He was a true friend.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really hard for me to write… It will get better!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like compassion is to Jasper!


	4. Surrendering

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the entire plot of this chapter either.

A/N: This chapter is very sad and I cried writing it. There's a hint in the last chapter on who will end up with whom…

* * *

Chapter 4: Surrendering

I stayed with Jake and Billy the rest of the afternoon then I went home about five so I could make Charlie's dinner before he got home. We ate quietly, well he ate. I couldn't really bring myself to eat anything because my stomach had been in knots since this morning. 

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" Charlie had asked me.

"Nah, I ate earlier." He nodded and continued eating. I did the dishes for him then headed upstairs. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. If I went to bed, I would think and that was not something safe to do right now. I could read, but that would just distract me for a little while… I sighed and went to take a shower. I even dried my hair afterwards. I brushed my teeth then went back into my bedroom. I sighed when the clock only read eight. The phone rang and my heart raced as I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Would you like me to come over?" Alice's chipper voice questioned me.

"No… It's okay."

"Bella, don't be modest. I can come over right now. I don't want you to be alone."

"Jasper called you?" I guessed.

"Yes and he instructed me to go straight to your house so I'm just obeying orders." I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Al, you can come over in the morning. I really just want to be alone right now."

"Are you positive? I can be over there just like that." I heard her snap her fingers.

"Well, thank you, but I just want to rest."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming over early."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye."

I walked back into my room and got under the quilt on my bed. I snuggled into my pillow and stared at the white ceiling. I couldn't put it off any longer. I just had to… think. 

Edward… I shuddered at the mention of his name. I knew what I was about to do would hurt more, but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes and pictured him in my mind. His flawless face, full lips, bright green eyes, toned chest. I thought of his laugh, and for a second I thought I'd really heard it. The smell of that cologne he always wore which I actually really hated, but was too shy to say anything to him about it. I swallowed. I thought back to a few months ago when Alice locked us in that closet and we wound up kissing… The time we made love in the tree house; _our_ tree house. I had to let myself laugh at that. It was so perfect. _He_ was so perfect. 

Or, at least, he use to be. I still couldn't get what I saw today to comprehend in my brain… And if it really was a misunderstanding, then why hadn't he come after me? I really was expecting him to and I had to honest… Him not coming after me hurt worse than seeing what I saw. I opened my eyes and held my lips tightly together, not wanting to cry anymore.

I chocked on my sudden rush of emotion and my tears over flowed. How the hell could he have done this to me? I understand that what he saw with Jake and I wasn't exactly innocent, but come on. I didn't think he could sink so low. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went into the bathroom and started searching through the medicine cabinet. I grabbed a bottle of cold medicine and drank some, praying it would knock me out. I went back into my bedroom and within the next fifteen minutes, I was out like a light.

* * *

EPOV

I heard my bedroom door open, but I turned over and put my pillow over my head, not wanting to get up. Someone turned the light on and I flinched. "Turn it off! It's Saturday." I grumbled, turning over.

"Screw you, Edward." I heard Jasper say. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What?"

"I said, screw you. What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Did you not see Bella's face yesterday? I've never seen that girl so down before, and it's your fault! Have you called her at all? No! I know because I just got off the phone with Alice and she told me Bella was wallowing this morning when she got there. This is not okay! I swear to god, if that bitch that I'm guessing you're sleeping with, takes one step back into this dorm I'll…"

"Jasper! Stop! I'm not sleeping with her. I would never do that to Bella."

"Then kindly explain to me what the hell was going on with her coming out of our bathroom yesterday!"

"The shower in her room wasn't working. If you don't believe me, then go ask her roommates and if you don't believe her roommates then ask the maintenance staff."

"Oh… Well that still doesn't explain why she was on top of you." 

I snorted and shook my head. "She called for me to get her a towel and after I handed it to her, she tripped and landed on top of me. We started laughing because I said her trip reminded me of Bella. If you don't believe me, then ask Emmett. He saw the whole thing."

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." I sighed and flopped back down on my bed.

"No, I take that back! I don't apologize for yelling at you!"

Damn it, I just wanted to go to sleep. I sat back up, sighed, and waited for whatever was coming.

"Because even though you really didn't do anything wrong, one of my best friends is sitting at home crying because of you! You haven't even tried to fix it!"

"Guys, please… I'm so tired." Emmett said from his bed at the other end of the room.

We both ignored him. "I… I guess… I don't know why I didn't go after her."

"Edward, it really is low how you didn't at least call her or something. She really didn't look normal when she left this place yesterday." Emmett agreed with Jasper.

"I just… I guess I wanted her to feel the same pain that I did."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett, you remember when we went up there to see the girls Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went to see Bella, I walked in on her and Jacob… Very comfortable on the couch."

"The kid that forced his tongue down her throat?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and it really bothered me so I guess I just wanted her to be upset like I was…"

Jasper shook his head. "So you're going to let her suffer? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, in a calmer, but more assertive voice.

I knew I had to go find Bella so we could talk, but I really just didn't know what to say or how to act when I went to find her and it was really bothering me how Jasper kept screaming his head off at me. "Lay off! It's not like it's any of your business anyway, so why the hell do you care?" 

"Because Bella is my friend and Alice called me I've never heard her voice that panicked. That's why I'm dressed and I'm going down there to make sure they're okay while you're laying there like the ass you are!"

"Dude, don't leave yet, I wanna go down with you." Emmett said. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you coming or not?" Jasper questioned me.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, sit up. Come on after you take a shower then maybe you'll feel better." Alice said, but I wasn't really paying attention. She came over earlier after Charlie called her. I told him I was just sick, but he didn't exactly believe me. Alice came in and tried to take charge of the situation like always, but wasn't having the luck she usually did.

She sighed and lay down on the bed with me. I was curled up and facing the middle of the bed. Alice lay in the same position as me, just on the opposite side of the bed. "Bella, what happened?" She asked gently. "I mean, I know basically what happened, but I mean… I've never seen you like this and it's scaring me."

I sniffled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me…"

"Bella," She said then pushed my hair out of my face. "Don't be so stubborn for once, please."

I took a deep breath, determined to get this out. "On Thursday, Edward walked in on Jake and me watching a movie. I was tired and so I had my head lying on his lap. Edward got the wrong idea, getting angry. That's why I skipped school yesterday. I went down there to talk to him, but when I got there," I swallowed hard and felt warm liquid fall from my eyes. "This girl was like half naked on top of him; she only had a towel on and they were both laughing… Jasper walked me out of the room and I took off back here… But… But what hurt the most out this entire thing was that he didn't come after me… He let me walk away." I said sadly.

"Bella, you need to sleep, that'll make you feel better. I'm going to figure out what's going on, so don't worry." Alice hummed my lullaby, even though it wasn't the person I wanted to hum it, I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to hearing muffled sounds; I didn't open my eyes though because I wanted to continue listening. I rolled over so I could be closer to the voices.

"He didn't come?" I heard Alice's voice.

"No," I heard a deeper voice whisper. Since my eyes were still closed I couldn't quite tell who it was but it sounded like either Emmett or Jasper.

"Why didn't you make him? He owes her enough to at least talk to her!" I heard Rosalie whisper-yell. 

"We tried." That was Emmett, so that meant the guy before must have been Jasper.

I didn't want them talking about this anymore, so I sat up. "Guys, just because… Edward," I flinched. "And I aren't doing really good right now doesn't mean you have to hate him too, okay?"

"Well, I'm pretty pissed off at him." Jasper said.

I shook my head. "Well, don't be."

I don't exactly know him very well, but I could go without seeing him." Rose said, I sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore… You guys leave. It's a Saturday and you should be out having fun not standing there, hovering over me like I'm dying. I'm fine. I'm going to get up and take a shower and stuff. I'm not just going to lie here anymore." 

"No, we want to stay and make sure you're okay." Alice said.

"I don't want you guys here. I want you to go have fun. I'd rather be alone right now anyway." I got up to put on the show that I was feeling better.

"Okay, I don't want to crowd you, but I'm coming over later on to check on you, deal?"

"Fine." I said then ushered them all out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door.

I fiddled around in the kitchen, doing the dishes and finding any work I could do that kept me busy. I sighed when there was nothing left to do and went back upstairs and to bed. I lay there, not knowing what to do; I was determined not to cry anymore. I sat up and rested my head against the headboard on my bed. I silently let the tears slowly escape my closed eyes. After a few minutes, I wiped them away with the back of my hand and reached for the phone that Alice had left in my room in case I needed to call her. I dialed a number that was very familiar to me and waited. No one answered, but the answering machine came on, so I babbled:

"Hey Edward, it's… Bella," I sniffled and tried to make my voice sound like I was better than I really was. "Uh, I just… I really wanted to talk to you, you know… I need you here with me. You're my best friend and I'm not doing to great right now so… I need you," My voice cracked. "Please, just come over. I really need you. Please…" I hung up, and the realization of what I just did crept up on me.

"Oh my god." I said quietly. I got up quickly, threw on a pair of clean sweats and a T-shirt and put my hair up in a messy ponytail and ran out of the house and to my truck. I fired the engine and drove quickly. I got where I needed to be and quickly walked to the dorm room. I slowly turned the doorknob and when I found that it was open, I walked in quietly. I didn't see or hear anyone, so I searched around frantically for the answering machine. I finally found it and I tore the tape out quickly and bolted. Just as I was closing the door, I crashed into someone and stumbled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Bella? Is that you?" Of course I wasn't going to get away with it. I pulled myself back up slowly, not saying anything and avoiding eye contact. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered too quickly, sneaking a small peak at Edward's flawless face. I looked away quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I pulled the tape out of the pocket of my jacket and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked.

"The tape out of your answering machine." I sighed.

"The tape out of _my_ answering machine?"

"Yes… I'm sorry. I just… I was hurting and knew that if I called you and you heard my message that you would come over and I never shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I nodded and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. 

"Come in. I mean, if you want too."

I thought for a couple seconds. "Okay, sure." I followed him in and went and sat on the couch; he sat next to me. I knew what was coming and concentrated really hard to control my emotions.

"Bella," He reached for my hand, I looked up at him. "What are we doing?"

"I… I don't know." He nodded and waited for me to continue. It took me a while. "I don't think I can do this… It hurts too much."

"You're giving up?"

"I'm close to holding up a white flag." I choked on my tears.

"Bella… Bella, come 'er." He held his arms open to me. I scooted towards him and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my back. I clutched a fist full of his shirt in my hand, not wanting to let go as I cried. Even though we were now… broken up, I felt safe and protected and loved with his arms around me. He was the only person that could make me feel this way. I just… I couldn't do this thing anymore. It hurt too much to be away from him now that we were going to different schools. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I just had to get out.

* * *

EPOV

I don't think it truly hit me until after Bella left. I felt… lonely. I took a deep breath the pulled out the tape that she'd taken from the answering machine. I walked over, pushed it in and pressed play.

"Hey Edward, it's… Bella," I heard sniffling sound. "Uh, I just… I really wanted to talk to you, you know… I need you here with me. You're my best friend and I'm not doing really great right now so… I need you," Her voice cracked. "Please, just come over. I really need you. Please…" I closed my eyes and listened to it again. I'm not sure why, maybe just so I could hear her voice. After the third time, I took the tape out and threw it against the wall across the room and sat down on the couch, putting my face in hands.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me the way Bella and Edward belong together!


	5. Plans

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Plans

_Eight Months Later…_ (BPOV)

I woke up early this morning, excited for the summer. I'd been out of school for a week now and was so relieved that finals were over. I was stress and carefree! I dressed quickly and put all my toiletries in a plastic bag in case of leaks and secured them in my suitcase with my clothes and other belongings. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs for some breakfast then headed out the back door, kissing Charlie on the cheek. I picked up my suitcase, not wanting to drag it in grass and walked into the familiar house, without knocking.

"Al! I'm here." I called as I walked into the empty living room.

"'Kay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright." I yelled back. I dropped my suitcase next to the door and headed into the kitchen, seeing if anyone else was here. I walked in on Jasper getting some orange juice from the fridge and smiled at him. "Hey Jasper." 

"Hey Bella," He hugged me. "Thank god you're coming. I don't think I can handle having to wait for Alice to get ready this long in the morning by myself. Does she always take this long?"

I laughed. "I don't know, what time did she get up this morning?"

"Six." He responded. I turned to look at the clock on the microwave, it said eight-thirty. 

"She should be done soon." I laughed again.

"Thank god."

"So, from here, we're going to go pick up Rose and Jake, then go get Emmett before heading to the airport, right?"

He smiled sadly at me for some reason. "There's going to be a couple other people joining us," He hesitated.

"Who? Anyone I know?" I was so excited to get away from everything that I wasn't going to let anything get me down.

"Don't tell her yet!" Alice yelled from the stairs as she was trying to lug two stuffed suitcases down the stairs. Jasper sighed and went to help her.

"This can't all be just for two weeks." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, it is all right. I had to cut out four outfits to get this one closed." She motioned to the one she was carrying. I walked over to them and stared skeptically.

"Who else is coming?" I demanded. "And how come I didn't know about if before? I mean, we all bought our plane tickets together so we'd be on the same flight." Jasper looked over at Alice, a small hint of panic in his eyes.

"You tell her." He urged Alice. "I'm gonna go put this stuff in the Jeep." Emmett let Jasper drive his Jeep down here so we could load the entire luggage into it.

Alice finished walking down the stairs and came over to me. "Now remember, we're going to have fun no matter who is coming, okay?"

"Alice, just tell me." I sighed.

"When we go get Emmett, Edward and Sheri are also coming." I snorted and shook my head. Of course they were. "You're surprisingly calm." Alice commented.

"I don't really care if they're coming or not. I'm going to have fun, not dwell on the past." I said and I meant it. I wasn't going to let Edward and his new girlfriend get to me. I had Jake, I was fine. Alice's face brightened.

"Good then let's go!" She pulled my hand towards the door. She locked it and we skipped towards her car. We decided that all the guys could ride in the Jeep and the girls would ride in Alice's car since we all couldn't fit in one vehicle. 

Jasper followed us to Rose's house. She was already waiting. He put her luggage, which was more than Alice's, into the back of the Jeep, sighing again. Alice and I giggled as Rose got in the backseat and smiled. We all laughed and cranked up the music on the way to get Jake. The process repeated, and Jake got in the Jeep with Jasper. We headed off to the college to pick up everyone else. Rose and Jasper decided to go get them while the rest of us waited in the car. I told Alice I'd be right back and walked towards the other car and had Jake roll down his window.

"This going to be a little awkward." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Edward will be riding with you guys and his girlfriend is riding with us… Just promise me that you'll be nice, okay?"

"Sure, sure." He said sarcastically. 

"Jake!"

"Okay, I promise." He vowed.

"Thank you." I smiled then leaned in a kissed him quickly. I pulled away and grinned then headed back to Alice's car and got into the passenger side, smiling.

"I saw you guys fogging up the rear view mirrors over there." Alice laughed, making me blush.

"Yeah, yeah." I said back shyly. Then I saw Emmett and Rose walking toward us, holding hands. He pulled her in for a bear hug and she tried to push away, complaining that he was messing up her hair. That seemed to make him more aggressive as he lifted up her head and kissed her. Rose didn't object to that, she smiled then they went their separate ways. Rose joined us in the car and Emmett went for the Jeep. He and Jake got along surprisingly well after I introduced them a few months ago, so I wasn't worried about them. I continued to look for the rest of our company, but they were coming yet.

A few minutes later, I finally saw Jasper, Edward, and Sheri walking toward us. Jasper headed for the Jeep, getting in the back to let Emmett drive. Edward quickly pecked Sheri on the lips and they went their separate ways. I was sort of… uncomfortable about this. I mean, I didn't know Sheri very well; it was just going to awkward between us. Alice hated her because she thinks she's the reason Edward and I broke up. I told her that was crazy and to be nice. Rosalie, on the other hand, thought that Sheri was actually pretty nice. 

She got in the back with Rose and we greeted her before heading to the airport. When we got there, we all got our luggage and walked hand in hand with our significant other. We got our boarding passes and checked our luggage in, went through security, and waited at the gate for about thirty minutes. As far as I knew, everyone was sort of separated with the seating after looking at almost everyone's boarding passes. Jake tried to change his seat, but the plane was packed so there wasn't anything we could do. I didn't mind, the flight was going to be long though; about seven hours from here to Florida. 

We started boarding and we all got on the plane. I was the first one to get on. I looked at my ticket, the seat was 15E, the aisle seat, and I walked towards the middle of the plane and took my seat. Everyone else was scattered throughout the plane, except Jake, who was actually in front of me. I pulled out Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and got comfortable. No one was sitting next to me yet.

A few minutes into reading, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up then quickly stood. 

"Hey… My seat's right there." Oh. My. God. Of course I had to get stuck next to the one person I really didn't want to sit next too, right? Damn it… I sighed and moved aside for Edward to walk in and sit down in the middle seat.

I continued reading as he settled in and the plane finally started moving. The pilot came on and said we were ready for takeoff and I took a deep breath, clutching both arm rests. I really hated this part of airplanes. I've been on airplanes a lot, but this part still got to me. I pressed my eyelids shut tightly and prayed for it to hurry up and be over with. I heard chuckling from beside me and I opened my eyes, annoyed. Neither Edward nor I said anything, so I closed my eyes again.

I was thankful when we were steadily in the air. I released my iron grip on the armrests and reached for my CD player in my bag. When I came back up, I reclined my seat and tried to put my arm back on the arm rest, but Edward's arm was there. I was annoyed, and pushed his arm off and placed mine down. He looked over at me, somewhat amused and irritated. He pushed my arm back off and placed his there.

"Arg." I said under my breath and shoved his arm back off forcefully and placed mine back down. He chuckled and picked up my arm and moved it slightly so that it only covered half of the rest, and placed his arm on the other half. I ignored the tingling feeling that leaped through my body when he touched me. Then he was reaching for my face and I flinched back, only seeing his hand in my peripheral vision. I pulled off my headphones.

"Are you trying to torture me? Because if you are, then you're doing a very good job." I hissed.

He only chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was going to take off your headphones so I could talk to you."

"Well, go ahead." I said, miffed.

"Bella, can we be friends again?"

"Wh…What?" The question caught me off guard… Of course I still considered Edward my friend. He had always been my best friend, well, until we broke up. "I mean, yes. Yes, we can still be friends. I would like that." I smiled lightly.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Of course. I mean, just because we didn't work out as a couple doesn't mean we can't still be best friends like we've always been, right?" I rambled. 

He looked amused. "Yeah, you're absolutely right."

"Aren't I always?" I joked.

"Well…" He said and I smacked his arm playfully.

"Kidding. I was kidding." We laughed together. Okay, so maybe this plane ride wasn't going to be so bad after all. "So… you can Jacob?"

I froze. He was the only person that made me ashamed to admit my relationship with Jake. He always hated him since we were kids. "Yeah… About that…"

"I think it's good." He surprised me by saying.

"Really?" I brightened.

"Yeah, well, as long as he's being good to you. He seems to have gotten over the whole jerk stage."

"Yeah." I replied, blushing.

"I'm happy for you." He said, but there was a weird tone in his voice. I wish I could express the same thing for him and Sheri. I just… I didn't like her very much. If he was with someone else, then I would be happy for him too.

I settled for lying. "I'm happy for you and Sheri too." I tried to make my voice sound believable.

"Thanks. I'm glad you said that."

"Well, as long as she's being good to you." I repeated his words that he used before.

He laughed. "Yeah, she is."

"Good."

"Yes, it is good."

* * *

BPOV

We finally landed and got off the plane, stretching along the way. We got out baggage then rented a couple cars and went to our hotel to get our reservations. We left the hotel choice and reservations up to Emmett, so I prayed that it would work out as planned. We got there, and lugged in our bags. It was a fairly nice looking place.

Edward said he would get our cards for the rooms while we waited. I watched as he talked to the receptionist for a few minutes then his expression turned into furry. "You're kidding me!" We heard him yell. Uh-oh.

"What'd you do?" Rose asked Emmett sternly, but had a weird tone to her voice… Almost like she was laughing.

"Nothing," He and Alice were smirking for some weird reason. I eyed them suspiciously, but tuned them out as I concentrated on Edward's conversation. He stalked over to us and hit Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow," He said then stood up. 

"What happened?" I asked. It couldn't be that bad. Jasper, Alice, Jake, and I were all going to share a room and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Sheri were all going to share one.

"Emmett booked us three rooms." Edward said, not taking his eyes off of Emmett. He set the cards for the room down on the table.

"Well, isn't that better?" Sheri and Jake questioned. Something very fishy was going on here…

"Not when he paid them extra to make sure that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were put in the third room which is a honeymoon suite!" He exclaimed. Emmett smirked and stuck his hand behind his back, high-fiving Alice.

"You're in on this?" I yelled at Alice. She didn't answer.

"Okay, everyone stand up." Rose said. We did as she said and everyone, except for Edward and I, was smiling. Alice reached down and picked up one of the cards and so did Rosalie. "The first ones to get to their rooms can stay there." And before I could even turn around to agree, everyone was gone. The only ones left were Edward and I. 

I looked around, trying to figure out how they got away so quickly, then Edward reached for the last card, grabbed my hand and we started running. When we got to the elevator, we had to wait there for a while for one to be open. As soon as the doors were open, Edward pressed the third floor button and we were heading up. When the doors opened, he grabbed my hand again and we started running. I was glad he remembered how I always fell when I ran because he was holding me steady as we ran.

We got to one of the rooms and knocked, seeing if anyone had gotten there already. "Sorry! Try the next room!" I heard Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper say at once.

"Damn." Edward swore then we walked across the hall to the other one and knocked. "Nope, sorry! Try the next room!" We heard Jake and Sheri say. Then it occurred to me: This was all a plan. The running and getting to the rooms first. This whole trip and why I didn't know that Edward was coming from the beginning. It was all a set up. I started shaking because I was so angry and I could feel the angry tears filling my eyes. I quickly wiped under my eyes. I didn't get it… Jake and Sheri were in on this too? It made no sense!

"Angry?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He looked down at the card in his hand and sighed. "They planned this out so carefully, don't you see?" He showed me the card.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"They made sure that they took the right cards that would only open their rooms and left us with the honeymoon one. They even made sure we'd sit next to each other on the plane." He said, shaking his head. 

"But, that still doesn't explain why Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are sharing a room and Jake and Sheri are. Why would Jake and Sheri be in on this?" I asked, confused. 

"I have no idea. That's what I'm trying to figure out." We both sighed.

"Well, I guess we better go get our bags and head up to our room, huh?" He finally said. I nodded. We got back in the elevator, got our suitcases then went back up to our room that we were forced against our own will to share. We opened the door and walked in and we both stopped at the first thing we saw: One king bed. Okay, so one of us was going to sleep on the couch. I shook my head. I was going to kill all of them later.

"Couch?" I suggest to him because his face was turning red.

He sighed. "Yeah. You take the bed."

"That's doesn't make much sense. I'm way smaller than you, so you take the bed."

"We'll switch off. Every other day I'll take the couch. Deal?"

"Deal. Who gets the bed tonight?" I asked.

"We'll flip a coin." 

"Alright." I lugged my suitcase to the other end of the room. This place was gross. There was hearts everywhere- on the wall, the bed covers, the curtains- and rose petals on the floor. I stuck up my nose distastefully. 

"Repulsive, huh?" Edward asked, having my same expression.

"Very." I sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like brown hair is to Bella!


	6. Superman

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Don't worry; I have my own plan for why Jake and Sheri are in on this plan. haha**

* * *

Chapter 6: Superman

BPOV

"Bella, are you almost ready?" I heard an angelic voice call to me. No, I couldn't think that, he's just my friend now. We aren't together. I have Jake. Edward has a girlfriend. So, why since this trip started have I been trying to convince myself that Edward and I are just friends? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were staring the same hotel room? Which turns out, isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Well, I wouldn't really know yet since we've only spent one night here, but it's been nice so far.

"Yeah, hang on." I pulled on my hair, securing it in a braid. We were going to the beach today so I wanted my hair to stay out of my face. I walked over to my suitcase and dug through it for my swim suit. Alice bought me a bikini before we left and since I finally grew out of my one piece, I had no other option. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door as I put the suit under my clothes. I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse, slipping on my flip flops and grabbed a beach towel.

"Alright, let's go." We were all going to meet for breakfast in the lobby of the hotel, then head to the beach from there. Edward and I were trying to come up with all the possibilities for why Jake and Sheri could be okay with us sharing a hotel room while we were on vacation. Neither of us could come up with anything.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got out of the elevator. Jake was the first one I saw. He walked towards me and pecked me on the lips. I pulled away and glared at him. "Why the hell are you in on this plan?"

I heard Edward chuckle next to me. "What? Was sleeping in the same room with me that terrible?" He joked.

"It better have been," Sheri walked over to him. "No offense Bella."

"None taken." I replied.

"You guys ready for breakfast?" Alice bounced toward us, holding Jasper's hand.

"Not until we know what's going on." I demanded.

"Trying to act tough isn't your thing Bella." Emmett laughed, and Rose smacked him.

"I promise to tell you… When the trip is over." Alice said.

"No, we wanna know now." Edward pushed. "What'd you do? Pay everyone to get them to go along with this or something?"

"No…" Alice said innocently. "I'll tell you in twelve days." She smiled. Edward and I both sighed and we followed them out of the hotel. We got in our rental cars and went for breakfast. Afterwards, we headed to the beach and got comfortable. Alice, Rose, Sheri and I all set our towels out and got comfortable. Apparently, Edward and Emmett were going to attempt at surfing, which was something I was very excited to see. Jake came and set his towel next to mine and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I leaned up and kissed him then batted my eye lashes. "Will you tell me what's going on?" I pleaded. Jake hesitated, opening his mouth to say something.

"Don't do it!" Alice warned. I turned and glared at her.

"Sorry, you'll find out as soon as we're heading back to the airport." He chuckled. I still didn't understand. I huffed and looked away from him. "Come on, don't be mad. We're going to have fun." He said.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll let it go for today."

"Thank you. Now come get in the water with me." He started to pick me up.

"No! I don't want to right now. I still have all my clothes on anyway."

"I can fix that." He smirked and started to pull on my shirt. I giggled.

"Get a room you guys." Rosalie said in a disgusted tone.

I smiled then stood up, then hesitated before taking off the clothes over my bathing suit off. "I really hate you Alice."

"What for this time?" She sounded entertained, or maybe it was just because Jasper was sitting next to her. I glanced around; looking for Emmett and Edward then immediately stopped and stared. I could feel my heart beat quicken as looked out at the water where Edward had no shirt on. I knew I was gaping, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella… Earth to Bella!" Alice said, smiling.

"Uh, what?" I tore my gaze away.

"Why do you hate me again?"

"Because you bought me a bikini when I _hate_ it."

"Oh Bella don't be difficult. I bet it looks great. Let's see!" She replied.

I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. It really was hot outside and the water did look nice and cold. I sighed and tugged off my shorts and pulled off my shirt. "Let's go." I grabbed Jake's hand before everyone started.

* * *

EPOV

"Ow, ow, Bella! Look at you, sexy!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw everyone whistling and making noises as Bella jumped on Jacob's back and then he headed for the water. The first thing I noticed was the dark blue, tiny swim suit that she wore. I was something that I didn't think I'd ever see Bella wear, but I did enjoy it very much.

"Dude, close your mouth." Emmett said from beside me. I shook my head and tore my gaze away from her. Emmett looked amused.

"Sorry." I said, and then glanced back over to her. She and Jake were coming into the water not too far away from us.

"Ah!" Bella screamed. I'm assuming from how cold the water was. I smiled at her. I moved closer to them so that we were only a few yards away.

"Come on." Emmett pulled my arm. I stopped staring at her and we got on our boards and attempted to make our way through the waves, going deeper out into the water. I listened as I heard Bella screaming playfully with Jacob. I felt a twinge of something in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it. I knew that Jacob and Bella still weren't very far away from us, getting deeper out in the water just like Emmett and I were. That did make me a little apprehensive, due to the fact that Bella never was one to swim very well.

"Come catch me!" I heard a deep voice behind me then Jacob came up and sped past us. I heard Bella whine as she attempted to swim after Jacob.

"Aw, that's a good wave, I'm gonna see if I can balance on this thing." Emmett said and I laughed.

"I'm gonna laugh when you fall off. Wait for the next wave, that one's too big, you'll really get hurt." I said. I looked in front of me to see that the wave was coming up on Jacob. This would be amusing, I thought. Then I saw Bella only a few feet behind him. Crap. Jacob quickly turned around to face her.

"Bella, turn around!" He said panicky, and then the wave engulfed him. He dove under it and came up a few seconds later, looking around hectically for Bella.

"Jake!" I heard her scream barely getting her head above the water. I new wave came and knocked her back under.

"Shit!" I yelled, abandoning my board and swimming towards them. Emmett was close behind me. I ducked under the water, opening my eyes against the salt water as I looked around frantically for Bella. I finally saw her, she wasn't moving anymore and her eyes were closed. I couldn't even come close to explaining the rush emotions that flooded through my body. There was anger at Jacob for being so stupid and careless for letting Bella out this far in the water when she wasn't a good swimmer and had enough bad luck as it was. There was also fear running through me. The greatest amount of fear I'd ever felt; that's probably what pushed me further.

I finally got to her and got a hold of her and kicked to get us out from under the water. I took a deep breath when we were above the water. Bella's eyes were still glued shut and she wasn't coughing, so that led me to think that she wasn't breathing. I pushed us to the shore, and then ran when I could touch my feet to the surface of the water until we got to the sand. I gently laid her down on the sand, trying to see if she was breathing.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Alice ask. She and everyone else were coming to kneel down in front of Bella. Emmett and Jake stumbled out of the water and followed everyone else over as well. Jacob sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Edward! What happened?" Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know! Ask him! It's his fault!" I yelled and shoved Jacob away from her and start to smack Bella's back, silently praying for her to breathe.

"Hey, I was perfectly fine with helping her myself. You didn't have to cut in!" Jake shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"I understand that you guys are angry right now, but it's not helping Bella!" Jasper yelled. I continued to smack her back roughly, trying to get her to cough out the water.

"Come on Bella." I begged her quietly. A couple more smacks and she finally start coughing up water. I sighed with relief. I hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I shouted. I pulled away and saw her cheeks had turned red against her now very pale skin. I grabbed Alice's towel and wrapped it around her. She was still coughing so she didn't respond. I stood up then bent back down to pick her up and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Back to the hotel. She needs to rest now."

"I'm coming with you." I heard Jacob call.

"No, you're not! You're the reason that she almost drown!" I yelled back. He didn't reply or follow to my satisfaction. I looked down at Bella. "Are you okay?"

"M..my throat." She said in a raspy voice.

"I know. I'll get you some water." She nodded. I got her to the car and we drove back to the hotel in silence. I think either her throat hurt too much to talk or she was ashamed of what happened. I parked as close to the entrance as I could then ran around to the other side to get her. She complained when I picked her up, saying that she was fine but I didn't listen to her. I got her safely in our room and set her on the bed.

"Water?" I asked. She nodded. I walked to the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle, unscrewed the lid and handed it to her. She took a deep breath and flinched at the pain.

"I… I didn't…" She started, but didn't finish. I wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to talk or because her throat hurt.

"It's okay," I said, sitting down next to her. "Just don't ever scare me like that again."

"Deal," She smiled then yawned.

She wasn't unconscious for very long, so I figured it would be okay if she got some sleep. It was probably the best thing for her anyway. "Sleep Bella." I said, and pulled down the covers on the bed for her.

She shook her head. "No, I'll get the bed all wet from my bathing suit."

I rolled my eyes and got a clean towel from the bathroom and laid it on the bed. "Better?" I asked. She smiled and laid down, her eyes closing almost instantly.

* * *

BPOV

My eyes opened and I looked around, confused. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was two in the morning. There was a lamp on in the corner of the room and I sat up. I looked down at myself and blushed. I grabbed the towel off the bed and wrapped it around myself. I looked around the room and saw Edward sitting on the couch with the TV on, but it was very low. He looked up suddenly and sprang to his feet, walking towards me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting across from me on the bed.

"Better," I said truthfully. "Why aren't you asleep? It's really late."

"I wasn't going to until I made sure you were alright."

I smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't sleep even if I'd wanted too." I blushed and looked down for a few seconds.

"Thank you." I looked up to meet his eyes.

"For what?" He asked, truly confused.

"For saving my life… For being my superman." I giggled at the last part, but I really did mean it.

He chuckled. "I prefer Spiderman if you don't mind."

I giggled again. "Well, then thank you for being my Spiderman."

He smiled. "Anytime." We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment. I couldn't tell what I was seeing. He looked relieved, but there was something else there too. Maybe it was satisfaction… or love. I wasn't sure. He leaned in, then stopped about an inch before touching his lips to mine. He changed his mind then turned his head and kissed my cheek instead. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Maybe… maybe I wasn't over him like I thought.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like Alice is to Jasper!


	7. Unforgettable

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I will update my other story soon! Please don't kill me for updating this one first! Also, this chapter has some fluff, so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Unforgettable

_Last Day of Vacation… _(EPOV)

"Edward…" I heard a muffled voice moan. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light as I sat up. I sighed then stood up a few seconds later and stretched. I was on my way to the bathroom to take a shower, when I heard it again. "Edward." I could feel my eye brows crinkle in confusion as I strolled into the next room. I laughed quietly. Bella always was one to talk in her sleep. I pulled up a chair and sat near the bed.

"Yes?" I whispered. Alice and I use to do this as kids, making Bella highly annoyed when she woke up to our laughing.

"Mm…" She turned over so that she was facing me, her eyes still closed. "Not Jake."

"No, I'm not Jacob. I'm Edward." I whispered back.

"I know… My Edward." She smiled. I laughed quietly at her.

"Yes, I'm your best friend Edward." I answered.

"No, not best friend." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. I smiled then leaned over and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Then what?" I asked gently, looking at her perfect face. I touched my thumb to her cheek and stroked it mildly, then pulled away quickly after I realized what I'd been doing.

"Love." She grinned in her sleep. I looked at her skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"The love… of my life." She said, and then rolled back over. I gaped at her, not sure what my reaction was. Bella always spilled everything she didn't mean to in her sleep talking episodes. But… could this just be a dream that she was having, not really meaning what she just said? Or was there significance in her last statement? I was still mulling this over when her brown eyes fluttered open. I scoot back and was now sitting near the wall. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then blushed when she saw me. I smiled lightly.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning," I decided to contemplate this later and just ignore it from right now. "You ready for our last day here?"

She smiled sadly. "Not really. It's been way too much fun!"

"I know," I sighed. "We'll make today unforgettable."

"Definitely." She agreed.

I told Bella I was going to take a shower while she woke up. She took the bargain and I headed into the bathroom with my clothes. I quickly got into the shower and let the hot water run over my skin… Could Bella's dream have been the truth? I shook my head, I shouldn't be. She has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. But… there was still a part of me that anticipated it's truth. No, I can't do this. Bella and I didn't work out before and we just weren't meant to be that way anymore, right? She would be my best friend, nothing more and nothing less….

But no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I knew who and what I desired.

* * *

BPOV

We all just got back from the sights and going out to a late lunch. We came back to the hotel around three in the afternoon and were going to change into our bathing suits and go hang out at the pool. Edward and I headed back to our room, Jake and Sheri went to their room, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose went back to theirs. We planned to meet back at the pool in twenty minutes. I still didn't get the plan that everyone was in on yet and either did Edward. We would find out tomorrow, thank god!

"Edward, hurry up! You're taking longer than me in there." I called into the bathroom jokingly. I grabbed the sun screen and started pouring some into my hand, massaging it over my shoulders.

"I've been in here two seconds." He said then popped out the door with just his swimming trunks on. I mentally grinned as I scanned his chest. I suddenly felt self-conscious of the fact that I was very exposed in my bikini. I could feel my cheeks turning red. "What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" He asked, amused.

That made me blush more as I shook my head. "Come on, tell me." He laughed. I looked up and meet his gaze, then looked away, embarrassed.

"Fine, don't tell me." He said, still sounding amused. The next thing I knew, Edward pushed me back on the bed, a knee on either side of me, hovering. "If you won't let me, then I'll make you." He started to tickle me and I yelped out, trying to breathe.

"Edward… Stop! Stop... I'll tell you!" I said in between giggles. He leaned back up, and looked down at me, waiting. I sighed. "I felt… or I feel uncomfortable in my swim suit." I admitted. He chuckled then rolled his eyes.

"Silly Bella." He started tickling me again, and my heartbeat quickened due to me moving around from the tickling and because he was touching me. He finally stopped then looked down at me and smiled briefly before scooting down and to set his head on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I reached up automatically, placing my hands in his hair, locking him in place. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

After, what I was guessing was a few minutes, our door burst open and Alice and Sheri walked in. As soon as Edward saw them looking at us, he sprang away from me and threw himself into a chair. I laughed a little. "Sheri, Alice. Hi." He said quickly.

"Hi…" Alice said, looked at the both of us suspiciously. I looked down to hide my mortification. I looked up and I saw Sheri and Edward staring at each other- Edward looking guilty and Sheri looking upset. I suddenly felt horrible, not knowing what to do.

"Sheri, nothing happened, I swear! We were just playing around and then Edward tripped and…" I started to say, but Sheri cut me off.

"No, it's fine… I know it wasn't your fault." She said the last part coldly, looking at Edward before she turned and stalked out of the room.

I felt ashamed, getting up quickly. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go talk to her?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I will later." He said, making no move of going after her. Alice stood there looking at the two of us with a grin on her face. "What?" Edward asked.

"What did I just walk in on?"

"Edward was tickling me then he… tripped and that's when you guys walked in." I said.

"Sure…" Alice mused.

I sighed and looked up at Edward. His expression was unreadable as he stared at the wall in front of him, like he was contemplating something. I looked up at him concerned. "Go after her." I sighed.

He shook his head then looked back down at Alice and me. "Let's go the pool." He said then grabbed his towel and we walked out the door and toward the elevators.

* * *

BPOV

Coming back up to my room after the pool, I heard Jake's voice. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere. I walked further and I heard him mention Edward's name. I crept behind the corner and listened, staying as quiet as possible as I watched.

"Wait, he broke up with you? As in it's officially over?" He asked Sheri.

She nodded. "Yeah…" I heard her chocking on her tears. No! This couldn't happen. I felt terrible. This was my fault. I knew what it was like to be in Sheri's shoes, and it is not fun. I wanted more than anything to reach out and hug her, but at the same time, I was mentally jumping for joy. I'm so sick.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone along with this stupid plan." Jake started pacing, then came back to stand in front of Sheri.

"I know… Well, I guess we got what we wanted to know from it though, right? To see if they were still in love with each other…" Sheri wiped her eyes.

"I guess. You don't think Bella is going to break up with me, do you?" I felt other pang of guilt at his question.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was also fairly comfortable with Edward on top of her." Jake cringed at her words. I quickly turned around and walked the other way. I didn't want to listen to their conversation any longer. I walked the long way to our hotel room and went in. I saw that Edward was standing out on the little balcony, looking out at the sun that was about to set. We were at the pool for a good two hours. He didn't look at me when I joined him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I guess so."

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to break up with her! Won't you let me fix it? I feel responsible."

"No, I'm fine with that… Sort of relieved actually." He said truthfully.

"Then what's wrong? I don't understand."

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me that! I know you almost better than anyone and I know that you are upset so don't pull that nothing crap on me Edward Cullen." I said the last part in a joking tone. I sighed when he didn't reply. "Fine. I know why Jake and Sheri agreed to the plan now." I said, proud of myself for eavesdropping.

"Yeah, so do I."

"How did you find out? I was impressed with myself for finding out." I said, he cracked my favorite smile, turning to me.

"Sheri told me before I broke up with her."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing?" He pleaded, laughing.

"I just feel responsible for it, that's all."

"Trust me; it's not your fault."

"Okay, I trust you." We were both quiet for a minute, and watched the sunset silently.

"Bella…" He started. I turned to him, searching his eyes. He reached over and placed his hand on my face. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. "I love you… I don't think I ever stopped." My eyes shot open and looked at him.

I swallowed hard and tried to focus. How was I going to respond? What was I suppose to say? Did I love him still? What about Jake? All these questions started popping into my head at once and I got so jumbled, but then I saw his face moving toward me and I couldn't think anymore. All I could focus on was his lips that we coming closer to me. I closed the distance between us, smashing my lips into his. This surprised him because he stumbled back a little. I eagerly put my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. My heart was pounding against his and every part of my body was tingling. He had his hand cupping me face and his other arm secured around my waist. I had to stand up on my tippy toes to reach him, but I didn't mind; he was worth it.

Edward and I continued kissing and after a few seconds, he started pushing us towards the screen door. I was walking backwards through the door, tripping a couple times along the way. Once he got inside, he turned us around so that he was the one walking backwards and I was walking forwards while still kissing each other. He sat down on the bed then pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. I felt myself shiver, but in a good way. I knew that this was wrong of me to do, since I was technically still with Jake, but every time I attempted to stop, I saw Edward's face and it made me more eager.

I pulled his face back up and kissed him sweetly before kissing the stubble on his cheek, making my way down his neck. He moved his hands to the side of my T-shirt and lifted it over my head. He looked down at me and I blushed.

"Beautiful Bella," He murmured, making me flush more. Then he gently laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed me every place he could reach.

* * *

EPOV

"I love you Bella." I whispered to the gorgeous woman that lay beside me. I pulled her closer so that she was lying on my chest and I could rest my head on top of hers. She looked up at me and kissed my chin.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled at her then kissed the top of her chlorine smelling hair. I started playing with her fingers that were lying on my chest with my free hand.

"Your heart's beating almost as quickly as mine is." She said then grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest where I could feel her heart racing. I chuckled. "You're the only one that makes me feel… I don't know what the right emotion is." She looked up at me.

"It's okay… I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you." I said and she grinned, then a beautiful blush appeared in her cheeks.

"Do you remember that game Alice and I use to play with you while you were sleeping when we were younger? Where we would talk back and forth while you were asleep?"

"Ugh, yes I hated that!"

"I have a confession to make…" I hesitated playfully.

"What?"

"This morning I was playing it with you."

She smacked my arm kiddingly then pretended to be mad as she scooted away from me and pouted. I laughed and pulled her back to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You didn't say anything I didn't already know. In fact, if it wasn't for that then we may not be here right now." I looked down at her curious eyes that told me to continue. "You said that I was the love of your life."

"Oh my god." She buried her head in my arm to hide her mortification.

I laughed again. "It's okay. I already knew that." I lifted up her head and kissed her passionately.

We were both quiet now, just enjoying the moment. We would have a lot to talk about and to face later, but for right now it could all wait.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like motherhood is to Esme!


	8. Breathlessness

* * *

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: You guys sure do think Edward and Bella are completely back together, don't you? Well… I guess you might be sort of disappointed with this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 8: Breathlessness

BPOV

I've been avoiding Edward all morning. I woke up early and the realization of what happened yesterday washed over me like the rain back home. I feel horrible, but alive at the same time. As soon as my eyes opened, I very carefully struggled out of Edward's arms and paced back and forth in the room. Today we would be going back home and we had to be at the airport in about an hour. So, I showered, then threw a pillow at Edward to wake him up then bolted out of the room with my suitcase once I saw his eyes open. I didn't want him to be late, but I didn't want to touch him either.

I out my bag in the rental car then decided to go for a walk on the beach since our hotel was right on it. I walked along slowly, contemplating what to do… My actions last night we inexcusable and probably the worst thing I could have ever done to Jake. I collapsed on the sand and rested my head on top of my knees. I love Jake, but… I love Edward too. Edward was a different type of love though. Edward was an indescribable type of love. Edward's love scared the hell out of me. Every time he touched me, I felt this… bolt of something shoot through my veins and every time he kissed me or wrapped his arms around me I felt… protected and… loved. With Jake it was just… a type of love, but not so strong.

But through this jumbled mess, there were two things I knew for sure:

One, I couldn't break up with Jake. He was the one person who I couldn't stand breaking. He was like my big teddy bear and I couldn't hurt him… He deserved a lot better than that. A lot better than me, but I was too afraid to tell him what happened last night. I couldn't…

I felt tears drip down my cheeks. And two… I was falling for my best friends. Again.

* * *

EPOV

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked frantically. I hadn't seen her since last night. I woke up and she was gone.

"I'm not sure," Alice was pacing back and forth in the lobby of our hotel. "If we don't leave for the airport in fifteen minutes, we'll miss our flight!"

"We're everyone else?"

"Emmett and Rose are on their way down, Jasper and Sheri are over in the gift shop and Jake's out searching for Bella."

"Alright, you guys leave, and Jacob, Bella and I will come as soon as we can. There's no need for all of us to miss the flight."

"Okay." She agreed, and then seemed to relax a little. I jogged for the exit and started looking around frantically.

I circled the parking lot a couple times, and then made my way onto the beach. I finally saw someone sitting near the water with jeans and a T-shirt on. That was typical Bella attire. I also saw Jacob with her. He was hugging her and stroking her hair. I felt, and I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, a pang of jealousy surge through my body. I jogged over to them and kneeled down beside her.

"What happened?" I knew there was a certain edge to my voice as I directed the question towards Jacob.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." He said back, still comforting Bella. He was rubbing her back soothingly, but she was still crying into his shoulder. I moved Jacob's arms from around her and she suddenly looked up. She was beautiful, even though she was crying. As soon as she saw me, she collapsed into my chest and I cradled her.

"Shh, Bella, shhh." I said in an assuasive tone.

"I don't know… I just don't…" She said through her sobs.

"It's okay Bella. Just breathe."

"I'm… I'm a bad person…" She choked.

"No, you're not. Calm down Bella." After a few minutes, I pulled her away from my chest and wiped her tears then kissed her forehead. "We've gotta get to the airport. Are you fine to go?"

She nodded then stood up. I kept my arm on her waist hesitantly as we began walking. Jacob caught up with his and pulled Bella into his side as they walked together.

"Are you okay Bells?" He sounded worried.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He seemed to except that for an answer, but I knew better. She really was upset about something and I intended on finding out what it was. After all, I was home for the rest of the summer and so was she. Weather she upset about our… reconciliation or because of something else, I was going to find out. I sighed. I really hope she wasn't regretting last night because I sure wasn't…

* * *

BPOV

Today was a very bad and never ending day. I was glad when I got home to Charlie. He ordered pizza as a sort of welcome back, not having to cook type of thing. I was grateful because I didn't think I'd be able to anyway. After hardly eating anything, I went upstairs and unpacked. I didn't talk to anyone about what was going on and I had everyone worried. I told them that I was fine, but Edward kept eyeing me funny, like he was trying to read my thoughts. Every time our eyes met, I would look away because I knew he could see right through me.

After unpacking, I changed into sweatpants and laid in bed with a pile of pictures from our vacation that I had developed while we were in Florida. I concentrated on putting them in an album, sliming occasionally at a goofy face Emmett made with an annoyed Rosalie looking up at him. They really did have a weird relationship, but in a very cute way. I envied them.

After a while, I restless and put everything away. I started my laundry then came back up upstairs to my room. It was about ten-thirty now and very dark out. I heard something hit my window. I figured it was the rain, but when I heard it again, I walked over and threw it open.

"Bella!" The voice whispered. "Come down here!"

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Just come down here please!" He whisper-yelled back.

I put on my shoes and quietly went down the stairs, feeling a bit of déjà vu. The last time I snuck out of the house for Edward, it was the first time we… slept together. I sighed, opened the front door quietly and walked towards the driveway.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked. I just nodded. Edward took my hand as we made our way down the street. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be so comfortable with his action, but I was; I was content.

"Listen… I'm really sorry for this morning."

"Yeah, what's going on with you Bella?"

I hesitated. "I… I don't think I can tell you."

"You tell me everything, or at least, you use too." His voice sounded a little anxious.

I sighed. "I do, but… I just… I don't know."

"Are you upset over the fact that we… well, slept together?"

I swallowed. "Partially." I looked up at his face. He just nodded, and then pulled his hand away from mine.

"Well… I'm not. I'm not, Bella. I still love you."

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Scared of what? What is there to be afraid of?"

"Everything!" I yelled. "What kind of person am I? I cheated on my boyfriend! Hell, I'm practically cheating on him right now… I'm an awful person for doing that. Jake is my friend and I'm hurting him! And now I'm hurting you," I heard my voice turn into a sort of whine at the end. I took a deep breath. "And that hurts worst of all."

"Bella, don't get worked up. Look at me, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I hate to see you so upset like this."

I reached for his hand again, not able to stop myself. He interlocked fingers with me as we rounded the corner to start walking back home. "I love you… I love you and it scares the hell out of me."

"You're not the only one."

"Edward, I… I can't be with you again. It'll ruin our friendship and I can't have that again. It hurt way too much to be away from you."

He just nodded. I couldn't read is expression in the dark, but I was afraid too anyway. "Okay, but… promise me that we'll still be friends. Best friends."

"I swear." I vowed. We continued to walk in silence until we got back to Charlie's. Edward walked me to the door then gave me a close hug. He pulled away and looked into my eyes for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing me until we both need air. He put his forehead to mine the muttered,

"Just because you say you're over me, doesn't mean I feel the same way." I didn't know how to respond he lifted his head. "Goodbye Bella." He said then turned and walked away, leaving me breathless.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like doctoring is to Carlisle!


	9. Timidness

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I've gotten questions asking how many chapters are left of this story. To tell you the truth, it's anywhere from two, to like five. I guess I'll leave it up to you guys. Do you want this story to end after Edward and Bella get back together for good, or do you want more than that? I'm going to be really sad when this story is over.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Timidness

BPOV

"Bella, pass me the popcorn please!" Alice said in her chipper voice as she reached across me. I laughed and held the bowl further away from her. "Aw come on!"

I smiled then handed the bowl of popcorn to her. "Thank you." She muttered as she let go of Jasper's hand and dug into the bowl. Jasper rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders and focused back on the movie. They were so cute together.

"You're welcome." I said back then pulled my knees in my chest and hugged them to me.

"You scared over there Bella?" Emmett asked in an amused voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, the commercials are real scary." I said in a sarcastic voice. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper we all sitting on the floor together and I was sitting up on the couch. Emmett looked back to the TV, then back at me.

"Opps, sorry. I thought the movie started. Well, you will be sacred. Just wait!"

"Whatever." I muttered. I wasn't a big fan of scary movies, but it was better than sitting through a chick flick right now. That was something I could not handle at this point in time. The movie wasn't at all frightening in the beginning, but as it progressed, I realized that I had a death grip on the couch cushion. I tore my gaze away from the movie and looked down at the floor of people. Alice had her head tucked into Jasper's shoulder and Emmett was staring the television will horror shown in his eyes. Rosalie kept peeking from the corner of her eyes at him with a very amused expression on her face. I laughed quietly the focused on the movie again. I was getting really drawn into what was happening when I heard a voice from in front of me.

"Bella." It whispered.

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs then turned beet red while I looked around and realized that it was only Jasper. I put my hand over my racing chest and drew in a deep breath. Everyone had turned to look at me and that made me blush deeper. I put my face in my hands to hide my mortification.

"What happened?" I turned and peeked out of my shield to see Edward jogging down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Is everything okay?" He asked when he was all the way down.

Everyone was laughing and I was still concealing my face. "The movie got a little scary for Bella." Emmett teased.

"Hypocrite! You were the one that was being a big baby over there." Rose punched his shoulder playfully.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry Bella." Jasper laughed. I looked up at him and sighed.

"It's okay." I was still drowning in chagrin. Edward started loudly chuckling beside me. I turned and glared at him. I felt my eye brows scrunching in and my eyes closing into a squint while I fumed. He noticed and started laughing harder. I threw the pillow at him then moved to the other end of the couch to ignore him. He held his lips together, trying to control his laughter. He came and sat in the middle of the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"Making sure no big bad monsters will get you." He mocked and I blushed again. Alice started the movie once more and I was in the same situation, death gripping the couch cushion, as before. I felt Edward's eyes on my face, so I reached for another pillow and held it up to block his view. I heard him chuckle in the darkness. "Always so stubborn." He murmured as he pushed the pillow down. I put it back up then he smacked it down, causing it to fall on the floor in front of Rosalie.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed by the gesture, but didn't object. He set my head in-between his chest and shoulder and kept his arm around my waist. I tried to pull away, but his strength kept me where I was. I growled in agitation. "I. Am. Not. Stubborn." I growled up at him.

He tried to keep a straight face. "Of course you're not." He said sardonically.

I grumbled again and suspired. He really was comfortable. I snuggled into his warm body some more and felt my eyes start to close. I started to get melancholy as I thought of how he, Jasper, and Emmett would be going back to college tomorrow morning. I didn't want them to leave. Alice was just starting to brighten back up and I didn't want to look at her depressed face like last year. I wasn't really worried about Rose, she and Emmett seemed to keep contact fairly well. Emmett came down almost every other day. My theory was that he wasn't taking very many classes or he wanted some, if you get what I mean.

"Sleep Bella." Edward stroked my back in circles.

"I don't want you to leave." I whispered into his shirt.

"I don't want to go either, but I have too."

"I know." Then I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

BPOV

"_Bella…" He started. I turned to him, searching his eyes. He reached over and placed his hand on my face. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. "I love you… I don't think I ever stopped." My eyes shot open and looked at him. _

_I swallowed hard and tried to focus. How was I going to respond? What was I suppose to say? Did I love him still? What about Jake? All these questions started popping into my head at once and I got so jumbled, but then I saw his face moving toward me and I couldn't think anymore. All I could focus on was his lips that we coming closer to me. I closed the distance between us, smashing my lips into his. This surprised him because he stumbled back a little. I eagerly put my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. My heart was pounding against his and every part of my body was tingling. He had his hand cupping me face and his other arm secured around my waist. I had to stand up on my tippy toes to reach him, but I didn't mind; he was worth it. _

_Edward and I continued kissing and after a few seconds, he started pushing us towards the screen door. I was walking backwards through the door, tripping a couple times along the way. Once he got inside, he turned us around so that he was the one walking backwards and I was walking forwards while still kissing each other. He sat down on the bed then pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. I felt myself shiver, but in a good way. I knew that this was wrong of me to do, since I was technically still with Jake, but every time I attempted to stop, I saw Edward's face and it made me more eager._

_I pulled his face back up and kissed him sweetly before kissing the stubble on his cheek, making my way down his neck. He moved his hands to the side of my T-shirt and lifted it over my head. He looked down at me and I blushed._

"_Beautiful Bella," He murmured, making me flush more. Then he gently laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed me every place he could reach._

I woke up to the sound of my muffled scream in my pillow. I was sweating and I reached up, running my finger through my hair to get it out of my eyes. I rolled over and saw that it was two in the morning. I sighed and knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore even if I wanted too. I just laid in bed, avoiding thinking about anything that involved… _him_, both of the hims, actually. I rolled over and stared at the wall.

It was December now, and very cold. The last four months hadn't been very pleasant… I winced at the memory that was coming even though I didn't want to think about it.

_Flashback (Three Months Ago)_

"_I'm so sorry Jake." I said, truly meaning it._

_He nodded, looking hurt and betrayed. "I'm not going to say that it's okay because it's not, but… at some point it will be."_

_I sniffled and blinked back the moisture in my eyes. I reached for his hand. I kind of wanted him to pull his away because it was what I deserved, but he didn't. He surprised me by interlocking his fingers into mine. "I know that it can't happen now, but… Is there a way we can still be friends?"_

"_Yeah… we'll always be friends Bella." He leaned down and pulled me into his famous rib-crushing hug and kissed my cheek. "Will you answer me something before I leave?"_

"_It's the least I can do."_

"_Are you with… Edward now?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm not ready to be in any kind of relationship right now. I'm taking a break from guys for a while." I said truthfully. I was just… very disgusted with myself right now, and probably would be for a very long time. I was never going to forgive myself for cheating on Jake. That was inexcusable and intolerable._

"_I think that's a perfect idea." He joked then hugged me once more and walked away._

_End Flashback_

Seeing Jake's face the last time we talked always haunted me. He looked so fragile and upset and I was the one who made him like that.

When we broke up, rumors flew across our high school campus faster that wildfire. Some said we broke up because college would be starting soon. Some said we broke up because Jake had cheated on me by sleeping with Alice. How the hell that one sprouted up, I had no idea. Or, my personal favorite, Edward bribed Jake to break up with me so he could have me for himself. That made me chuckle. The things some people could come up were astonishing to me.

The dream I just woke up too wasn't exactly… a bad or a good dream. It was just one I tried to push aside. Edward and I were… friendly. Whenever he came home for the weekend we would say hi and tolerate each other. We talked on the phone occasionally, but kept it strictly friend-like. We never discussed our… intimateness that happened over the summer. I was glad for that, because, like I told Jake, I was currently taking a break from guys.

Alice objected to this very much and Rose said I couldn't do it. Rose said that I was too in love with Edward to stay away for long and Alice said the same. They had a bet on how long it would take the two of us to get back together. I ignored them. Their stakes held no interest to me.

Edward told me a few nights ago while we were on the phone that Emmett and Jasper had the same bet. He still didn't go so far as to say whether he thought one would win or not and neither did I. He said that they had about two hundred dollars piled up. I had laughed at that. He said that Emmett was betting May and that Jasper was betting for March for our reconciliation; whoever was closest would win. I'd rolled my eyes then asked to speak to each of them to yell playfully.

Emmett told me to calm down, and he didn't have two hundred dollars to blow on this bet. He said that if I made him win, then he would split the profit with me, fifty, fifty. I laughed at him, but he was totally serious.

Jasper said he was positive he was going to win and if I made him lose, then he would come down and personally make Alice give me a make-over. I laughed with him.

I really didn't care too much about their wagers. I had to admit that… sometime in the near future I did want to be with Edward. But, I have to learn to forgive myself for what I did and that didn't seem like it would be happening anytime soon. Edward wasn't pushing me, but made sure that I knew that he was available if I ever wanted to talk to him. I think that's where the phone calls every other day came in. I didn't mind though. I liked talking to him.

* * *

BPOV

I went to school on Monday in a daze as usual. I drove myself, like I have been for this past year. Usually Alice always picked me up, but I asked her to stop. I just hadn't been in a mingling type of mood lately. Rose would always meet me in the parking lot, and Alice I would meet in my first period.

"Bella, I'm scared for you." Rose explained to me as soon as we started walking towards the school.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"You act… lifeless. Like you're a zombie or something."

"I'm fine." That was and wasn't a lie at the same time.

"Bella, you're my best friend and I'm supposed to help you…. Is the Edward thing still eating at you? Because you know he's waiting for you. You can go back to him any time you want. He's waiting for you to be ready to take him back."

"I know that." I said quickly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I said. I guess I'm just… still angry at myself for what I did… I hate that I hurt Jake the way I did." I found this a little weird. I never opened up to Rosalie, only Alice or Edward. I guess I was too humiliated to talk to them about this. Rose was easier this time.

"Oh Bella," She put her arm around my shoulders. "I know that what you did was… cold, but I mean, you couldn't really stop it. You love Edward, not Jacob."

"I could have stopped. I just didn't. I should have." I looked down, ashamed.

"I get that you need time to get over that and to forgive yourself, but it's been what, five months? Shouldn't you be getting over it by now? Besides, we all make mistakes."

I shrugged. "I just can't. I'm too angry at myself." I admitted.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like beauty is to Rose!


	10. Postponement

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 10: Postponement

BPOV

Today was the day that Alice has been looking forward to for the past two years. Me… well, I could care less about it. It was just another day basically. Except for the fact that Alice was dressing me up and beautifying me in every way possible. I sighed as she pulled on my hair some more and then started twisting it.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting your hair up. You always have it down and now it's going up."

I sighed. "Well… could you be a little gentler? You're going to pull my scull out."

"Don't be so dramatic Bella." Alice said as she held my hair at the back of my head, securing it sloppily with a clip and some bobby pins. Then she pulled down a few strands and part of the first layer of my hair so it bordered my face. **(Picture on profile)**

I whined and she continued to pull before standing back then smiling and clapping her hands. "Perfect!"

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Am I done now?" I had every intention of bolting for the door and pretending to be sick to get out of this retarded evening.

"No, you're not done. Make-up then you have to put on you your dress so I can pictures."

"Alice, please don't torture me. Besides, this is your special night, not mine. I could care less about senior prom."

She pouted. "This isn't just my extraordinary night, you should be excited too!"

"Al, I'm begging you. Just let me play sick. I'll pay you back later. You can torment me with shopping later on or…." She cut me off.

"No way! This is going to be so fun!"

"Yeah, fun for you, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. Not for me."

"I already told you I got you a date. Trust me; you're going to love him." She smiled.

"I'm not stupid Alice. I know it's Edward. I feel bad for him too. You guys probably had to aggravate him to agree to this."

"No, actually we didn't. He went right along with it."

I sighed. "I still feel bad for him. I'm going to be tripping and complaining all evening, so how could I even be a good date?"

"To him you're the perfect date," Alice said as she started to apply eyes shadow, having me close my eyes. "He loves you Bella and you know it."

I cringed at her choice of words. I knew Edward loved me and I knew that I loved him too. But I didn't want Edward to love me that was the problem. I didn't deserve to be loved by someone like him. He was perfect and I was… horrible. I forgave myself for hurting Jake and we were on friendly terms again, but I just… I didn't trust myself yet. Or maybe I didn't trust him. I wasn't sure what the problem was….

"Okay open and look up." Alice said as she came at me with a pencil. I sighed and did was she asked. "You know what I think?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I know that Edward is waiting for you to open your arms and except him back into his life. He's still holding out hope. Did you know that he hasn't dated anyone? He turns down all the offers for dates that he gets. He won't even go to any of the parties… And you are acting the same way, except you're acting somewhat melancholy. We all know that you guys love each other and that you should be together. I think the reason it hasn't happened yet is because you're afraid."

I pulled away from the blush she was applying to my cheekbones and stared at her. "What am I afraid of?"

"Getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jacob's hurt you before and Edward has too. I think you're afraid you'll get hurt again." I just looked into her eyes as that sunk through me… I thought for a few seconds then swallowed hard when I realized she was right. I felt warm tears start to build in my eyes.

"Oh Bella, don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up." Alice said. "What did I say?"

I shook my head then dabbed under my eyes. "You're right." I whispered.

She leaned down since I was sitting on a chair and kissed my cheek, taking my hand. "He's not going to hurt you again, you know."

I nodded. "I just… don't think I'm ready yet."

"Just don't take too much longer. I don't think he's going to wait forever."

"I know he's not and I don't want him too."

"My brother has always loved you. Since I can remember, you two were always side by side. Oh my gosh! I know what I'm going to bring."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how Rose and I came up with that thing how we all have to bring something like a picture or come up with a story that we would share while we were in the limo? As sort of a sharing type thing?"

"Oh no," I moaned. "I thought you were joking about that."

"Nope, and now I know what I'm going to show everyone!"

"Is it embarrassing?"

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see." I sighed as she continued with my make-up. As soon as she was done she went and got my blue dress and made me put it on against my protests to just wear jeans. Afterwards, she sprayed my hair with a gallon of hairspray then smiled and told me I looked perfect. She gave me my shoes but told me not to put them on until we were leaving so I wouldn't fall. I agreed then left to sit in her room so she could finish getting ready herself. While I was waiting, I was trying to come up with a memory about someone I could share…

* * *

BPOV

"Okay, you guys ready for mine?" Jasper asked as we all finished laughing hysterically over Rose's story about Emmett. Apparently, one night after Emmett had fallen asleep, Rose got Jasper and Edward to help her strip his clothes and put him outside the dorm room in the hallway naked. When he had woken up, he has said, "Shit, not again. Why the hell do I always end up naked?" Then he started banging on the door to get back inside. I found it kind of disturbing, but it sounded like something Rose would do to Emmett, so it was pretty funny. Emmett told his story first and it was so confusing that I'm not even sure what happened, so I'm trying not to think about it.

"Yes, hopefully it's something more appropriate." Edward said from beside me, looking at Emmett.

"Hey, I seriously don't know why, but whenever I sleep walk I end up naked somewhere! What the hell does that say about me? I know I wasn't sleep walking this time, but seriously, does this mean I need to see a shrink or something?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you do need to seek profession help, but the sleep walking naked thing isn't the main reason for it." Rose muttered from next to him. Emmett turned and glared at her before leaning down and kissing her; that sure did shut her up.

"Okay, Jasper. Go ahead." I urged.

"Okay, mine is about you Bella," He said and I felt my cheeks start to burn. "Remember in your sophomore year when we were in Chemistry together and we were lab partners?"

"Oh no!" I moaned and buried my face in my hands. I could hear Edward chuckling beside me by my reaction.

"Well, anyway, we were doing something one day. I don't remember what we were putting together, but whatever. We were mixing something together to put them over the burner. She has the lighter thing and was trying to light it. It wasn't lighting so I bent down to kind of look underneath to see what was going on and that's when it decided to light. She burnt off my eyebrows!" He said. My face was burning as I kept my face in my hands and everyone laughed. I laughed too, but wouldn't look up.

"Oh yeah, I remember asking you what happened, but you wouldn't tell me." Alice laughed at Jasper.

"You should have known better than to give Bella a lighter! She can barely walk straight, what were you thinking giving her something that made fire?" Emmett asked. I laughed a little then moved a hand to smack him playfully.

"Oh come on, Bella. That was funny." Edward said from beside me. I finally moved my other hand and turned red again. Edward smiled then placed a cold hand over my cheeks to cool them off.

"Okay Bella, you're turn." Jasper smiled.

"Alright, fine. Mine is about Edward," I smiled. "When Alice and I were in third grade, and Edward was in fifth grade, Eric was really annoying, and…" Alice cut me off.

"Oh! I remember this story!" I smiled.

"Anyway, he sat behind me and would always pull on my hair. So, one day I put my hair up in a bun so he wouldn't bother me anymore. I guess that kind of pissed him off so he chewed this huge wad of gum and spat it in my hair and since my hair was up, and there was so much gum stuck in my hair, that I had to cut it. My hair was so short and was above my ears. I was so self-conscious about it. So, when I went to school, at recess, Mike was teasing me and saying that I looked like a boy and I started crying," I turned red and smiled at the next part. "Edward came up from behind me and started pushing me on the swing I was sitting in and asked me what was wrong. I told him what happened, and then he hugged me and said he thought my hair looked pretty before he ran off and threw a basketball at Mike's head and started banging his head in the dirt. He suspended for three days, but Eric or Mike never bothered me again." I smiled.

"Aw, that's cute!" Rose grinned.

"I can't believe you remember that." Edward said from beside me.

"Of course I remember! Cutting my hair was one the worst parts of my childhood and you made it a little more tolerable." I joked. "Okay, Al. It's your turn."

"Yay!" She screeched then pulled what looked like a picture out of her purse. "I've been racking my brain all week trying to come up with something and I seriously could not think of anything. Then I got this idea tonight. It's not really a story or anything, but if you don't think this picture is cute, then you've got serious problems." Alice moved the picture and showed it to Jasper.

"Who is it?"

"Bella and my brother." She laughed then kicked Edward playfully. I turned and looked at Edward, confused.

"Oh my gosh," Jasper started laughing then handed the picture to Emmett.

"Edward, you're such a dog," Emmett started laughing violently. "Look at the amused expression on his face even though he's only like three!" He laughed then handed the picture to Rose who was careful not let Edward peak over at it.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Rose smiled she acted like she was going to hand the picture to Edward, but then pulled it away just as he was about to grab it. "Should we let them see it?"

"Yes! Let me see!" I begged. Rose handed the photo to Edward who grinned the laughed. I leaned over him and my face turned red again. It was a picture of when I was about two and Edward was four years old. We were both sitting in the bathtub together with bubbles everywhere. Edward was pointing at me and laughing because I had bubbles under my chin. "Oh my gosh, Alice! I hate you!" I said playfully.

"Oh, come on. I think the picture is sooo cute." Alice said then took it back and put it in her purse.

"Go Edward, you're the last one."

"Alright, mine's about you, Al," He stopped to smile at his sister. "She was tad bit… obsessed with Jasper when she was younger. She would sit and daydream all the time after the first time she saw him. She would always write his name all over her notebook, remember that Bella?" He asked me.

I giggled. "Yes, I do."

He laughed. "Well, one day I guess he dropped his pen in the hallway and Alice picked it up and before she could give it back to him, he'd already left. So, she took this thing home and wouldn't let anyone touch it or get near it. She put it in this plastic case to protect it. Bella and I use to tease her and say that she was going to do tests on it to find out what kind of cologne and shampoo he used."

"Hey, I still have it." Alice said in a chipper voice as she dug through her purse and pulled out a pen and we all laughed.

"You a little obsessive there?" Rose asked, laughing.

"Ignore her, I think it's cute." Jasper smiled at her then pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, now I know I don't have to go to the shrink alone." Emmett smiled.

* * *

BPOV

After sharing our stories and getting to the place where the prom was being held, the night passed quickly. I only tripped four times; that has to be a new record for me in heals, or maybe it was just because Edward was there to hold me up so I wouldn't fall. I didn't know, but four was still pretty good for me. I told Edward I wasn't going to dance, but he drug me out onto the dance floor anyway. I told him I didn't know how to dance and he said he wasn't very good at it either. I settled for putting my arms around his neck then placing my head against his chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat. I felt safe with his arms wrapped around my waist, holding up so I wouldn't trip over our feet. He had his head on top of mine as we swayed. I had to admit, it was really nice.

The ride back home was quieter. Emmett and Rose were making out the entire time. Alice had her head on Jaspers shoulder and he was looking down at her adoringly, playing with her short hair. Edward and I were sitting apart, but he had his hand on mine, and kept sneaking glances at me every few seconds. The driver dropped Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice off at a hotel where they had reservations for the tradition of what happens on prom nights. Edward was going to stay in his house next to mine for the rest of the weekend then go back to school Sunday and come back down in two weekends for graduation.

The driver finally dropped Edward and me off. Edward walked me to the door of my house and just as I turned to go inside, he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me back around.

"Wait. I have something I want to give you." I looked at him, confused. He pulled a small velvet box from his jacket and handed it to me. I looked up at him skeptically. He knows I hate getting presents because I hated when people spent money on me.

"I know you don't like gifts, but I really want you to have this."

"Alright." I sighed then opened the box. It was a gold ring that sort of twisted up into a ball and had a tiny diamond in the middle. I looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a promise ring." He explained. "I know you're still not ready yet, but I am. I'm ready to have you in my life again and I won't screw it up like I did last time. I'm not going to push you and I'll wait until you're ready, but I wanted you to have this as a reminder," He moved his hand from my shoulder and reached for my hand. He took the velvet box and tugged the ring out before placing it on my third finger on my right hand. "You know I love you, right?" He smiled.

I had happy tears flood my vision, but not fall. It took me a second to compose my voice. "Yy-es… I do know... Thank you." I looked down and adored the ring that he'd given me. He nodded then turned to walk away, but I pulled him back and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head to his chest. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and put his other hand on my hair.

"I like your hair better down." He whispered and I giggled. I wasn't ready to go any further than this, but I knew he understood that. I felt him kiss my head then pull away.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night." I said then turned to walk inside.

"Oh, and by the way," He said and I turned back around. "I think that bathtub picture has a lot of potential. I think I'm going to try to sell it to a greeting card company. Why not Hallmark it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go home Edward." I heard him chuckle as he walked away.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like (apparently) sleep walking is to Emmett! P


	11. Popped Question

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 11: Popped Question

BPOV

I woke up early, probably due to the nerves. After fiddling around doing busy work in the kitchen and starting laundry, I went back upstairs and took a quick shower. I was relieved when I got Alice to agree to let me get myself ready. I told her she could either have prom or graduation, so she of course chose prom.

I towel dried my hair, and then put on a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt than what I usually wear. I knew that if I didn't dry my hair or do something to it that Alice and Rose would have a fit so I went in the bathroom and dried my hair straight, letting it hang over one shoulder. As soon as I was done, I went back into my room and threw on socks and shoes. I still had about an hour before I would have to leave with Charlie.

I walked downstairs, trying to find something to do. Since Charlie wasn't come yet, I put in a CD and went into the kitchen to put the dishes away. Just as I picked up a wooden spoon, my favorite song from the CD came on. Before I knew what I was doing, I was dancing around the kitchen, singing into the spoon. Half way through a twirl, I threw the spoon across the room and felt my cheeks start to burn as I looked away, embarrassed.

"Having fun?" Edward chuckled as he bent down to pick up the spoon.

"Announce yourself next time." My heart was still beating quickly, I was droning in mortification.

"Sorry. I was about to but then I saw you dancing and belting out a tune." He said playfully. My cheeks turned redder, as if that was even possible.

"Oh my gosh." I put one of my hands over my eyes.

Edward chuckled again, stepping closer to me and pulling my hand away from my eyes. "I thought it was very cute."

"I don't usually do that." I said quickly, then wanted to take the words right back when I saw his amused expression. I scowled then walked back to the counter to put the rest of the dishes away.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. But Bella, if you could have seen yourself, you would have been laughing twice as hard as I was."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I picked up a dish towel to dry a cup that was still a little wet then the towel was taken out of my hands swiftly. "Hey!"

Edward looked amused as he held the towel in both hands and hit my butt with it playfully. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to continue until you acknowledge how sorry I truly am." He said then hit me again.

"Ow, Edward. Stop!" I protested. I tried to pull the towel out of his hands, but he tugged back, causing me to let go then fall on my face. This time he didn't laugh as he held out his hand to help me get up. I didn't take it as I reached up to get a grip on the counter to get myself back up on my feet.

"Oh, is Bella in a bad mood?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored him again, going back to putting the dishes away. After I put the last dish away, I moved my hands to my shirt to pull it back down because I'd just reached up to put something away. Edward gently placed his hands around my waist from behind. I jumped, startled at first as he put them on top of mine, interlocking them together. I didn't protest because I couldn't even form words at that second. He was looking down at my hand, playing with the third finger on my right hand.

"You're still wearing it?" He almost whispered, maybe to himself.

I nodded. "I never take it off."

He smiled then turned us around, pulling up my right hand and kissing the ring. I smiled as I watched him.

The front door suddenly opened then closed. "Bells? You ready?"

Edward and I jumped back away from each other quickly, now a few feet apart.

"Yeah, hang on." I yelled back.

"I'll see you there. Don't trip in front of everyone." Edward said quickly, smiled then ducked out the backdoor before Charlie could see him.

"Bye." I said then went out into the living room where I grabbed my bright yellow graduation gown and cap. I sighed at the ugly color then Charlie and I left.

* * *

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett and I found seats right in the middle of the crowd. They weren't bad seats, but they weren't great like I wanted. We sat down quickly and waited in anticipation for the ceremony to begin. The principal finally quieted down the audience and soon the music began as everyone with last name that start with an A, glided across the stage to accept their diploma as well as a hand shake. Soon it was the B's and finally the C's.

"Mary Alice Cullen." Jasper and I broke into a round of cheers, applauds and whistles as she walked across the stage. Well, danced, actually. She grabbed her diploma then made her way down the stairs of the stage and went to take her seat.

I blocked out the rest of the names until they got to the H's. Emmett elbowed me when the principal said Rosalie's name. I looked up quickly and say her glide across the stage, taking her diploma, shaking a hand, and then moving her tassel to the opposite side before sticking her tongue out in a rocker sort of way and grinning at Emmett. He laughed and did the same thing back. Rose laughed then walked off the stage.

"What the hell?" Jasper laughed.

"Inside joke." Emmett said, focusing back at the ceremony.

I rolled my eyes then faced back forward towards the stage. I mentally counted every person who came across the stage until it was finally getting to the name I wanted to hear most.

"Jessica Elizabeth Stanley." Almost there.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The principal spoke.

"Yay, Bella!!" I stood up, screaming and applauding. I saw her focus her eyes on me and blush as she quickly ran off the stage. Everyone around me was staring, but I didn't care. I sat back down then it was soon over after a few more names. Soon all the graduates were throwing their hats up in the air then running off towards their families. Alice went over to our parents, Rose to hers, and Bella to Charlie. After their rounds of hugs and kisses and happy tears, it was our turn. Jasper, Emmett, and I walked over to congratulate them.

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms and kissed her. Jasper and Alice hugged then mumbled to each other softly. Bella was blushing for some reason as she looked down at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

"Congratulations!" I shouted at her. She looked up and smiled, still looking flushed.

"Thanks."

"Now we'll all finally be in college together!" Alice beamed.

"Yes, with dorm rooms…" Emmett said, looking at Rose. She rolled her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"Bella, why are you so red over there? Graduation is over." Jasper asked. I was wondering the same thing, actually. Usually I could read Bella like a book and tell why she's embarrassed or upset, but this time I was completely clueless.

"Oh… It's not graduation." She said.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. She avoided my eyes again.

"Hey, are we going out to dinner or not?" Alice interrupted suddenly. I saw Bella give throw her an appreciative look.

Emmett, Jasper and I took the girls out to dinner. Emmett and Alice fought over where we should go, but they finally solved the issue, by asking Rose. Alice gave her the pouting looking and Emmett snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her. Rose was about to go for Alice, but Emmett whispered something in her ear that made her change her mind. Bella had giggled at that, but had been quiet ever since. I was studying her face very carefully, trying to figure her out on the way to the restaurant. She was silent,static.

We all had a nice dinner together. Emmett drove Rose home and Jasper and Alice went for a walk since it wasn't raining for once. I, naturally, was going to take Bella home. I opened her door and she got in quietly like before.

I went around to my side, started the car and we drove. After a few seconds, I couldn't take the no noise policy she'd set.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked gently, but frustrated.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, looking out the window.

"Don't give me that, please. I know something is wrong."

She shrugged, quiet.

"Bella, please. You can tell me anything…"

She swallowed and turned to look at me. I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. She looked so beautiful with the street lights brightening up her face.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I have something I want to tell you then." I said, reaching over for her hand. We were almost to her house now.

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

I took a breath. I parked in her driveway and turned to her. "I love you Bella. Looking at you right now and knowing that I can't lean over and kiss you is killing me. I'm still waiting for you, but I'm not sure how much longer I can do that. The suspense is painful. I know I deserve to be with someone that will love me back," She was about to interrupt me, but I stopped her. "I'm not saying you don't love me, but I'm guessing you're still not ready to be in love with me again… I will _always _love you. Forever. End of story; no exceptions."

She was soundless. I just poured my heart out her and she's just tossing it off. I counted the seconds. Fourteen… Fifteen… Sixteen… "Now would be the time to say something, Bella."

She pulled her hand away. "I… I think I better get inside. It's late." She said. It felt like someone just shot a giant hole through my chest. It was hard to breath and I could feel rejection washing over me.

I nodded once after I could control my emotions. She reached for the handle and opened the door, putting her foot out. "I'm not going to wait anymore." I said.

"I know." She looked back at me for half a second then got all the way out of the car and walked up towards the driveway, never looking back. I watched as she went inside then saw her bedroom light turn on a few minutes later. I stared at the window, composing my thoughts.

I finally started my car and drove the necessary yards to get to my old house. I got out of my car and went inside, never looking back at the past or what could have been.

* * *

EPOV

I was tossing and turning all night long, trying not to think about… _her_. I finally fell asleep, but woke up soon after. I sighed and got out of bed, giving up on finding rest. I looked at the clock, it said five a.m. I grabbed some basketball shorts and a clean T-shirt, wanting to go out for a run to clear my head. As soon as I opened my bedroom door to get to the bathroom, I tripped over something small, yet big at the same time.

"Shit!" I said quietly, rubbing my toe from banging it against the wall.

I heard a gasp, but couldn't really see anything since it was so dark. The figure on the floor quickly stood up and crossed their arms over their chest. I squinted my eyes and took a step closer. "Bella?"

"Hey." She said groggily, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hi." I whispered back. It was quiet for a few seconds. "So… Why are you here?"

"I… I'm sorry," She cleared her throat and spoke in a normal tone instead of whispering. "I was a jerk last night and I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come apologize, but when I got here, all the lights were out and I didn't want to wake anyone, so I took the key out of the turtle and came inside. Then I saw that your door was closed and I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come in so I got nervous and the more I got apprehensive, the floor looked more comfortable and now that I was at least in your house, outside your bedroom door I was really tired. So, I lay down and fell asleep then you came out and tripped then cussed and that's how we're here right now." She ranted quickly. I smiled at her nervousness.

"It's okay Bella."

"Can we still be friends? Please say yes."

I thought about that for a moment. "You know what, for once, we can't be. I can't be just your friend Bella. It hurts and I really just can't. I want you to be my girlfriend not just some guy you're lugging around with you!" I yelled the last part.

"I'm not just 'lugging you around'!" She yelled back.

"Yes you are! For the past year I've been waiting and waiting for you to come around. You'd lead me on, and then back off. I don't know what to think anymore."

"I was angry at myself! I hurt Jacob so terribly with what I did with you last summer. I couldn't trust myself."

"Are you saying that that's still your excuse now?"

She was quiet.

"That's what I thought!"

Just then the bedroom to my right opened up and Alice was standing there, looking tired. "What the hell are you two doing screaming this early in the morning?"

We both ignored her. "At least I'm not some pathetic loser who sits around pining and praying that some girl will come and rescue me!" Bella shot back.

"Oh yeah, just because I _actually_ loved you means I'm some pathetic freak. Real nice Bella." I said sarcastically.

"Arg! What, you think I don't love you? What kind of crazy crap is that?" She screamed.

"Wait; was that past or present tense?" I asked.

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"Because if you said, '_didn't_ love me' then you're saying that you were in love with me. If you said, '_don't_ love me' then that means you still love me."

Since Alice's lamp was on in her room, I could see that her cheeks were reddening. "Well, maybe I do still love you! What are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing! I'm moving on, remember?" I said harshly.

"What? No!" Alice screeched. Neither of us turned to look at her; we were staring into each other's eyes, flaming.

"Yeah, I do remember. And you should move on because I'm moving on too!" Bella yelled.

"Oh, no you're not!" Alice yelled again.

"Good!"

"Great!" Bella said then everyone was silent for a second. I wanted to hear a pen drop at that moment because it was so silent. "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" I spat, still scathing in anger.

"This! Why the hell do we let things get so great between us then let it turn into crap?"

"Because you make it that way!"

I saw her face fall for a second. She closed her eyes then looked back up at me. "Damn it Edward!"

"What?"

She looked down for a matter of seconds then looked up, searching my eyes for something. She looked completely vulnerable and nervous. She was fidgeting. "Marry me." She said, just above a whisper. I felt my face soften as I stared at her. She was standing there in her old sweats and a holey T-shirt; Alice would never approve of them. Her hair was a mess too and she had either angry or scared tears in her deep brown eyes; she took my breath away.

"No way…" I heard Alice whisper, shocked.

I gapped at her because she was standing there, proposing to me.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys don't review for this chapter, it will take a long time for me to update, or I'll just end it here!**

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like true love is to Edward and Bella!


	12. Eternity

* * *

Title: Lovers for Eternity

Summary: Sequel to Friends for Eternity! What if Bella and Edward were best friends before lovers? This is a story on how they up as teenagers and into adults where their feelings become more than friendship. All Human.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse they are all owned by the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: I don't want to drag this story out anymore, so this will be the end. I'm sorry! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Eternity

EPOV

"What?" I breathed out in a whisper. I could feel the shock written all over my face.

She swallowed and I saw her chin quiver as she forced the words back out after a few seconds. "Edward… Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said quickly, without thinking. I didn't have to think about it. She was already mine anyway; she'd been mine my whole life.

She brightened and a grin crept up on her face. "Really?"

I walked a few feet closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "Really."

She made a noise of excitement, sort between a giggle and a squeal. She wrapped her arms around my neck and bent her knees, causing me to be lifting in her up slightly.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said. "It's April Fool's right?"

We ignored her. I set Bella down gently then immediately crashed my lips to hers. She responded quickly by holding me as tightly as she could with one arm, while having her hand on the left side of my face. I kissed her eagerly, running my fingers through her hair and holding her waist. She deepened the kiss and I couldn't think anymore.

We pulled away a few moments later, breathing shakily. Her eyes were still closed as she placed her head to my chest, putting her arms around the middle of my back. I smiled down at her, resting my head on hers and wrapping my arms back around her. She looked up at me after a few seconds and smiled widely. I smiled back goofily.

"Come on. I wanna give you something." I said quickly. I put my arm around her waist and guided her into my bedroom. She sat on my bed and waited while I rummaged through a box of my stuff that I brought home from the dorm room. I finally found what I was looking for, hiding it behind my back, and went over to her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

I smiled. "You stole my glory," I playfully frowned then got down on one knee and opened the small velvet box that was now in front of me. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I will love you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Hmm… I don't know. That's a hard one…" She said playfully. "Of course I will."

I grinned then took the ring out of the tiny box and placed it on her third finger on her left hand. She gasped as she looked at her, turning her hand and holding it away from her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me and smiled. I was on both knees now, looking up at her. I lifted both of my hands up, placing them behind her neck and wiping underneath her eyes with my thumbs. "No crying Bella."

"I'm sorry," She choked out. "I'm just… really happy." She put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me up. I sat down on the bed next to her and she pulled me to her, kissing me. She leaned back against my pillow and reached up for my hand, pulling me on top of her. I nibbled on her ear and felt goose bumps rise on her skin. I chuckled and she pulled my face up, kissing me softly. She put her arms on the side of my waist, starting to raise my shirt up. I froze, pulling my lips away from hers.

"Bella…" I whispered. I didn't want to do this now. We were just fighting a few minutes ago. Hell, we've only been back together for like two minutes.

"What?" She asked, pulling my shirt up higher. I sat up, making her stop.

"Let's not do this right now, okay?"

She pouted. "Why? I love you. I want you."

"Bella… I love you too but we just got back together. The last time we slept together…. Well, it didn't turn out very well." I said. She looked sort of upset as she avoided eye contact with me. Her cheeks started turning red. I reached out for her hand. "What is it?"

She was quiet for a couple seconds. "What it really that bad?"

"Was what that bad?"

She hesitated, turning redder. "The last we slept together… was it bad?"

I stared at her, taken aback. It was times like these that I really wished I could know what exactly was going on in her head. The last time we had been together was… magical. "Bella, don't be stupid," I put my hand on her cheek. "Last time was… amazing; indescribable. I just don't want to do this right now because… This is going to sound really weird."

"Try me."

"I… I want to wait to sleep with you again until after we're married."

She stared at me and was silent for a while. "You… you don't want to sleep with me until our wedding night?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because… We haven't had sex in over a year and I want it to be… special the next time."

"And it can't be special now?" She whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"Bella…" I pushed her away gently. "Please."

"Okay, fine." She scooted back and stared at the wall in front of her, ignoring me.

"Are you upset with me?"

She shook her head no. "I'm just trying to figure out why. I mean, we've done it before. A few times, actually. Why do you wanna wait now all of a sudden?"

"It's hard to explain… I just want it to be… I can't even think of the word… Extraordinary or something."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She giggled.

"But…" I pulled her back into my arms. "I still want to hold you." I always wanted to hold her. Just having her near me was all I ever wanted. She kissed my cheek and I buried my face in her messy hair.

* * *

BPOV

I felt a huge grin on my face as I emerged from Edward's bedroom. Edward was right behind me, placing a hand lightly on my lower back. I turned and he smiled. I turned back to the hallway they turned redder than a tomato when I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett standing there. Edward chuckled and I placed my hands behind my back so they wouldn't see the ring.

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, well, well… Who would have thought that quiet, shy, blushing Bella would have proposed to Mr. Romantic over there?" Emmett said, making me blush more.

"Oh, don't listen to him." Rose said quickly then walked over and scooped me into her arms. "You have to let Alice and I plan the wedding! Please?"

I sighed. "I don't want anything big."

"Sure you do." Alice said.

I groaned. "Hey, why don't we elope? That'd be cool, right? No hassle with planning a wedding." Edward spun around from talking to Jasper and looked at me.

"No." He said quickly.

"Ah, why not? Please?" I begged.

"No!" Rose and Alice screamed at the same time; I jumped, startled.

"Why?"

"Because… Don't you want Charlie to walk you down the aisle while you get married in front of all your friends and family?" Alice said with a dreamy expression on her face.

I was nauseated. "Actually, that sounds embarrassing."

"Come on Bella. I'll even get a marriage license thing so I can marry you myself." Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I think eloping would be nice. The whole wedding concept _is_ sort of… embarrassing." Jasper said. My face brightened and I walked over to him, grateful that he was taking my side.

"Yes! See!" I screeched.

"No!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"Yes!" Jasper and I yelled back.

"You better get use to the idea because when we get married, it'll be big." Alice jabbed a finger at Jasper. I looked up at him and his face went completely white at the word 'marriage' coming out of his girlfriend's mouth.

Edward chuckled. "A little commitment shy, I see."

"Shut up." Jasper said then slightly and turned pink.

"Hey, since Bella is the one who proposed, does that mean she's the one who has to get you an engagement ring, and she gets nothing?" Emmett asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah. I'm also going to wear a dress while Bella wears the tux." Edward said sarcastically.

"I don't wanna wear a dress, Edward." I complained.

"Please Bella? Come on… I want a big wedding." He pulled out the baby face on me and slightly stuck out his bottom lip (in other words, it was his sexy face that he used whenever he wanted me to do something because he knew I couldn't say no to it.)

"Edward…" I groaned. Before I could go on, he was kissing me. He pulled away a few seconds later and I stood up on my tippy toes with my eyes still closed, trying to find his lips again. He chuckled and I opened my eyes. He was leaning away from me. I pouted.

"You can have another kiss when agree to an actual wedding instead of eloping."

I sighed. "Will it get all of you off my back?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes!" They call cheered.

I sighed. "Alright fine." He kissed me.

* * *

BPOV

Edward wanted me to prepare Charlie, but I just couldn't. I had no idea what to say to him or to my mother or anyone. I mean, I was just getting out of high school and Edward still has college and so do I. This was what I really wanted though.

That night, I pulled on my comfy flannel pajamas. It was the summer, but it was still slightly cold so they were nice and warm. I heard a slight tapping on my window and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. I walked over quietly and opened the window as Edward swung in from the tree. He smiled then went to close the window. I grinned at him as he put his arms around my waist. He ran his hands up and down my back and smiled when he saw goose bumps forming on my arms that were draped on his chest.

I moved away from him and pulled my wet hair from just taking a shower into a pony tail.

"No, leave it down."

"It's all wet." I protested, pulling the elastic through my hair.

He walked over and pulled it out. I mumbled a cuss word under my breath as my hair wacked me in the face. He ran his finger through my wet hair then gently leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back with enthusiasm. I was the first one to pull away for once and started kissing his neck.

"Isabella Marie Cullen… I like it." He whispered after a few seconds, pulling my head back up and smiling.

"I like it too."

We were both quiet for a few seconds, just looking into each other eyes with our arms wrapped around each other. We slowly made out way to my bed and I cuddled up next to him.

"You know what?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"We are both very stubborn. We could have been together since like freshman year if we would have listened to everyone telling us that we were apparently in love." He chuckled.

"Well, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that we were always sort of together. Just because we couldn't actually say or show it, didn't mean you didn't belong to me or that I didn't belong to you."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Were?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'I think that we were always sort of together.' Don't you mean that we _will_ always sort of be together?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry. That is what I meant. Forever."

"Eternity." He vowed.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Reviews are to me like eternity is to Edward and Bella!


End file.
